Spellbound
by SkyLeinz
Summary: Magic is spell bounding in the eyes of those who are chosen. In this journey, one encounters different challenges one cannot fulfill without someone to raise them up. Will they be successful or will love surpass them?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Freddie Benson, an eleven year old boy, was sitting in his bed holding a book entitled: _Growing up for eleven year olds_. It wasn't his book of choice, but his mom bought it on the day she saw a hair growing on his upper lip. He was psyched about it but sadly, his mom wasn't that happy about it. She reacted by grabbing a pair of tweezers in her first aid kit and simply pulled the hair out of Freddie's face. Long story short, he lost his first soon-to-be mustache…

Disgusted by looking at the book, he simply tossed it aside throwing it in his garbage bin even though his mom would just simply put it back on his bedside drawer the next day.

Lying down on his bed with a sigh, he looked around his room for something to do… until something caught his eye…

Scrunching his eyes, he got up and walked towards his bookshelf. He slowly grabbed the book that was rather dusty and blew on it to get rid of the cobwebs and dirt. He hadn't seen such book this eye-catching in his room before. Curiosity filled his head as he ran to his bed and quickly opened the book. It was full of magic: Witchcraft, Wizardry, Spells, Curses and whatnot. How could he have never seen this book before? Surely, his mother must have hidden it…

"Freddie…" His mom said as he quickly shoved the book under his pillow and grabbed his blanket. He hastily lied down just in time his mom opened the door.

"Yeah, mom?" Freddie asked a little nervously.

"Lights off now, it's already nine o'clock in the evening…" She said as she looked around his room suspiciously.

"Oh, okay. Night mom…" He said as he began to close his eyes.

His mom was already half way closing the door when Freddie spoke up.

"Mom?" Freddie said as his mom looked at him.

"Yes, dear?" His mom responded.

"What do you think of…Magic?" He said as he raised his head to look up at her.

"Wha-what?" She stuttered.

"Magic… You know, about witchcraft, wizardry and whatnot… What do you think of them?" Freddie said.

"That's preposterous, Freddie. We all know magic doesn't exist. It's just fiction…"

"Oh…" He said as he laid his head down, a little disappointed. "Okay then. G'night!" He said softly as his mom fully closed the door.

Sitting up, he grabbed his flashlight and took the book out and opened it again once more. He was oddly interested at the magical world. He wanted to know more about it. Who wouldn't? Surely, not one person in the world could resist the temptation about finding more information about magic and more. It was like magic was part of him, a part of who he is. But that would be ridiculous for he is only a normal boy…

He yawned as he closed it shut and shoved the book under his bed so his mom wouldn't find it. He turned his flashlight off and lied down, closing his eyes as he thought of the world of magic. Oh, how interesting and exciting it would be to experience such as being a wizard and to live in a magical place like that. With a sigh, he drifted off to dreamland with one thought in his mind: _I wish I could experience that kind of life…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** YO FANFICTION DONKEYS! It's me, **SkyLeinz **who was previously SkyLeinz23. This is a NEW iCarly story... with a TWIST! IT'S A CROSSOVER, BABY! And no, I am not alone! This is me and **PolarPurple**'s STORY! If you have read the previous story that I have posted entitled **Under the Mistletoe by PolarPurple**, then you know this one is coming. If you didn't/haven't, too bad... :D This is a Crossover of the hit TV show **iCARLY **and the popular book series and movie** HARRY POTTER**! But we are not putting it in the crossover section because it is rarely visited these days so we are putting it in the **iCarly Section **instead. We both hope you'll all read this and follow through as Trisha and I write this spectacular, mind-blowing, heart aching, eye-twitching, tongue tying, brain-twisting crossover! So, **BE PREPARED** for our OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! **REVIEW WOULD BE APPRECIATED! **

**DISCLAIMER**: We do not own iCarly and Harry potter... But trisha owns Draco Malfoy :P BWAHAHA! :) This is **SkyLeinz, **SIGNING OUT! _*poof*_

**_[SkyLeinz] _**&&**_ PolarPurple_**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Chapter 1:**

Freddie's mom had told him that he had a dentist appointment today for his regular check-up. He didn't like the thought of it as he knew he had no cavities anyway. It was his mom who always thought everything was dangerous. Two years ago, she even thought breathing air was so hazardous that his mom ordered the hospital to take off his respiratory system, but then canceled because she thought there would be knives, which there would be blood and germs.

Sighing, Freddie went down to see his mom waiting for him. Ever since yesterday when he asked about magic, Freddie's mom seemed more paranoid. In fact, it was like she was hiding something.

"Ready to go, mom?" Freddie asked, looking at his mom.

"Oh yes, come along now." She said as she grabbed the car keys from the coffee table. They went outside the house and saw an owl with a letter flying towards Freddie. He heard his mom uttering something but he was not sure what it was. Suddenly the bird landed in front of him, dropped the letter and flew away.

"Mom..." Freddie said, looking worried. "What is that?"

"Nothing!" said Freddie's mom quickly, too quickly I might add. "It was nothing really."

She grabbed the letter and placed it inside her pocket as they went inside the car. Taking a seat, they buckled their seat belts and they were off.

"So Mom…" Freddie said, trying to make a conversation. "...Towels are really soft aren't they?"

Mrs. Benson looked at Freddie questionably. "Um, excuse me?"

"Uh, they're soft... They could be warm or cold... But still delicate…"

"Okay, where are you going with this conversation?" His mom asked worriedly, as she was under the impression that Freddie is now mental.

"…The dentist?"

Freddie's mom didn't respond as they reached the building and went out of the car. Walking inside, they walked towards the receptionist booth...

"Name?" The receptionist said without making eye contact with them.

"Fredward Benson. He has an appointment with Dr. Granger."

"Oh, right. He's waiting for you in Room 204. You can now go inside..."

Freddie and his mom headed to room 204, and knocked.

"Well hello there!" A man greeted them. Next to him was a woman who was in her mid 30s and a young looking female child, guessing they're his wife and daughter. The man had short brunette hair, his wife, with a short and curly hair style, while the child had bushy, long light brown hair. She looked like around Freddie's age.

"Hello there, Mr. Granger. How's your day?" Marissa greeted him politely.

"Lovely! How is your child? Fred… Fredward?"

"Freddie…" Freddie said as the child looked at him.

"We're the Grangers. This is my co-dentist and wife, Mrs. Granger and our daughter Hermione, our brightest one and only child."

"Dad…" Hermione whined as she waved at Freddie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Freddie. Honestly I think you are a very smart kid. But we need to test that. _I am the center of gravity, hold a capital situation in Vienna, and as I am foremost in every victory, am allowed by all to be invaluable. Though I am invisible, I am clearly seen in the midst of a river. It is vain that you seek me, for I have long been in heaven, yet even now lie embalmed in the grave. What am I?' _

"The letter V." He simply said without thinking twice.

Mrs. Benson, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger looked at Freddie.

"Wow!" Mr. Granger said. "Even I got confused…"

Hermione looked shocked. "Have you ever heard of that riddle, Freddie?" Freddie shook his head. "Oh my Gosh! The first time I heard that riddle, I was really confused!" Hermione shook her head. "Well… Do you know what a _muggle_ is?"

Mrs. Benson looked at her with wide eyes as Mrs. Granger's mouth fell into a perfect O as he sat on the chair.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger scolded. "Please ignore her, Freddie. She's quite crazy, you know! But never mind that! We shall go on with the check. Now, open wide!"

Freddie opened his mouth wide as Mr. Granger went closer to examine it. After his inspection, he nodded and told Freddie to close his mouth.

"Well, you seem to have a loose tooth… Let's pull it out now, shall we? It won't hurt a bit."

Freddie nodded as Mrs. Granger took a tool and gave it to Mr. Granger while he told Freddie to open his mouth again. Freddie did as he was told and he began to put it inside his mouth, placing it on the loose tooth.

"On three… One… Two…" Mr. Granger said. "…Three!"

"AHHHHH!" Freddie shouted as he felt the pain.

Suddenly, the desk started to shake. Flowers started dying, lights began to flicker on and off and the room started spinning…

"OH MY GOSH! FREDDIE!" Marissa shouted. She muttered something and all of a sudden; it just stopped and returned back to normal.

Freddie looked worried as Hermione's eyes were as big as platters.

"OH MY GOSH! Freddie's not a _muggle_! He's not a _muggle_!" Hermione shrieked.

"HERMIONE, SILENCE!" Someone said as Freddie suddenly fainted.

The last words he heard was: _He's A Wizard…_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **We do not own iCarly or Harry Potter… If we did, Seddie would've happened and Dumbledore would not have died…

**AUTHORS NOTES****:**

_**PolarPurple says**_: Hey guys! You should know that this is a crossover, and now I think you do. This is a seddie fic, but there are other pairings that may leads to scandals and drama... ;) Just wait..

Oh and thanks for reviewing/reading. And btw if you do not like Harry Potter then THIS DOES NOT GIVE YOU A REASON TO NOT READ THIS. If you like iCarly, read this, or if you like Harry Potter, read this.

Share this story with others.

Love, peace, 2012 is coming, so be nice! (btw i dont believe in 2012) Now bye. :*

_**SkyLeinz says: **_WHATTUP GUYS! ;) I would just like to thank: **HugsandBugsSmileyface** for Reviewing and making this story favorite story… so… **THANKS A BUNCH** from the both of us! We totally appreciate it! I hope you guys can post more reviews and alerts so we can feel the love! ;) **REVIEW WOULD BE SO MUCH APPRECIATED! **:D SKY OUT! *poof*

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&&_** PolarPurple **_


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Chapter 2:**

_That was a nightmare… _Mrs. Benson thought. _Is it time to tell him?_

Marissa looked at Freddie who was lying down on his bed. She realized how his hair was neatly combed and how brown it was. _He's a charming kid… _She thought.

Freddie murmured something and then suddenly woke up.

"Mom?" He said groggily.

"Freddie…" She responded as he walked towards him.

"Mom…" Freddie said as he was sitting down. "…What happened a while ago?"

"Freddie dear, I-, there's something you need to know…" Mrs. Benson said whilst opening the window.

An owl, which was holding a letter, swooped inside the room. Freddie's eyes grew wide as his mother took the letter from the owl's beak and thanked it.

"What's that?" Freddie asked in shock as his mom was caressing the messenger owl.

"A letter…" Marissa said not looking at Freddie. "…From Hogwarts."

Freddie looked confused. "…Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" She said as left the windowsill and gave him the letter. "…In short, a school of magic."

Freddie was still in shocked as he cautiously took the envelope from his mother's hand and read it.

_Mr. F. Benson_

_The Room on the Second Floor,_

_10660 Hampshire Avenue,_ _2, _

_Ridgeway, Havant, _

_Hampshire._

"Open it…" She instructed. "I'll explain everything after you read it."

Freddie, with his hands shaking vigorously, opened and read it cautiously.

_**Headmaster:**__**Albus Dumbledore **__**  
**__**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,**__**  
**__**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Benson,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July, 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Freddie turned the letter and saw the requirement list. It wrote:

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Slandered Book of Spells (Grade1)**_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_**A history of Magic**_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory**_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**_

_By Emeric Fungi_

_**One thousand magical herbs and fungi**_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beast and where to Find Them**_

_By Newt Scamander_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide of Self Protection**_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENTS**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Alright, Explain…" Freddie said he finished reading every nook and cranny there is to it in the letter.

"You are a wizard, Freddie. Just like your father, maternal grandparents, paternal grandparents… and me. Since you are eleven, you are of age of being capable in learning what you can do as a wizard… You're no ordinary child, sweetie. Wizardry is in your blood…" Marissa explained.

"So, you have been to Hogwarts before?" Freddie asked suddenly interested…

So interested in this thing called _magic _that when he found that book on his shelf last night, he dreamt of being just like them and now here's his chance to learn every bit there is to it on the subject. It was like his dream came to a reality. Thoughts of being a wizard came flooding through his head as his mother felt silent but later began to talk once again.

"Yes…" She said. "You know Freddie, Hogwarts is an amazing school. It's like a castle, a home for wizards to be exact. The headmaster is the magnificent Professor Dumbledore and there are other amazing professors too. I'm sure there are a lot of things you could experience there. In Hogwarts, there are seven years and you, sweetie, would be in the first year."

As she finished, she saw the look of enthusiasm on his son's face and couldn't help but smile.

"Go on, Mom…" Freddie said, urging his mom to talk more about this. "… Tell me more…"

She laughed at him as he bounced up and down excitedly on his bed. "The Hogwarts students are divided into 4 houses, namely: _Gryffindor_, _Hufflepuff_, _Ravenclaw_ and last but not the least, _Slytherin_… _Gryffindor_ represents bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Their colors are scarlet and gold and a lion symbolizes them. _Hufflepuffs _are loyal. They are known for fair play, honesty and also tolerance. A badger symbolizes the house and their house colors are yellow and black. A _Ravenclaw_ values wit, creativity and wisdom. An eagle is their symbol and their colors are blue and bronze. And last but not least, _Slytherin_…"

Freddie's ears perked up. He had a feeling he didn't want to be there as the name was already suspicious enough but he couldn't help but listen attentively as his mom continued to talk.

"…A _Slytherin_ values ambition, cleverness, resourcefulness and pure blood heritage. A serpent symbolizes it and the house colors are green and silver. I wouldn't really want to go to that house as I, and many people, believed that the students sorted into this house get involved with dark arts…"

"But how will the students know what house they belong to?" Freddie asked.

"In the earlier days of Hogwarts, the four founders: _Godric Gryffindor_, _Salazar Slytherin_, _Rowena Ravenclaw_ and _Helga Hufflepuf__f_ hand-picked students for their Houses. When the founders got worried on how students would be selected after their deaths, _Godric Gryffindor_ took his hat off and they each founders added knowledge to it, allowing the Sorting Hat to choose the students by judging each one of them by their qualities and placing them in the most appropriate house. The student's own choices may affect the decision." She finished as he nodded in understanding.

"What house do you think you'll get sorted it, Freddie-bear?" She asked his son as he began to think.

He isn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor, so it isn't the ideal house for him. He is loyal but not Hufflepuff material. He could fit in Slytherin for he values the things that a Slytherin has but Ravenclaw would be the perfect house for him for he possesses all the characteristics in it.

"I think… Ravenclaw." He said knowingly as his mom cocked her eyebrow.

"Why, are you sure you're Ravenclaw material?" His mom asked.

Freddie smiled at this. "Maybe… I don't know yet. By the way, you never told me what house you were in…"

"I was in Hufflepuff. It was a lovely house and it suited me very well. I'm sure Ravenclaw would be the perfect house for you, honey. Are you feeling any better?" Marissa asked as she examined his head for cuts and swells.

"Yes, I am totally fine mom. Last question…" Freddie said.

"What is it?"

"Where do we get this…stuff?" Freddie said as he showed her the requirements list.

"Oh right!" Marissa exclaimed. "We would go and visit Diagon Alley to purchase those…"'

"Dia-what? Where's that? Freddie asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Diagon Alley. It's a place where we can find all the necessary materials on this list. Since it's on Surrey, we shall disapparate!"

"What?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"Hold my arm…" His mom ordered.

Cautiously holding his mother's arm, she yelled something and they vanished out of his room. He felt a little sick and dizzy as he could only see blue lines moving really fast. As he closed his eyes for he was lightheaded, he felt as if they were transporting…

_Which they did…

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER****: We do not own anything other than the plot. Except for Draco, coz he belongs to Trisha… Seriously, like you would believe that… :P **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****:**

_**PolarPurple says**_: Thanks for reading. Honestly I dont know what to write. Oh and a little bit of warning. It's T and there's gonna be some sex scenes. What do you think of 'Saco'? *Sam+Draco* okay, too much spoilers. Bye and thanks for reading/reviewing.

_**SkyLeinz says: **_HEY GUYS! Whattup? We brought you yet, ANOTHER chapter! Editing is hard work. LOL! So is writing and/or typing the plot. So, please go easy on us when we're a little bit slow on the updating. It's not that easy, you know… especially school's been bugging us. Now, if you please REVIEW! We would be truly and utterly delighted to hear your opinions about our story. Seriously now review this story… PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP? :P ;) Okay, I'm out! *poof*

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&& _**{PolarPurple}**_


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Chapter 3:**

Freddie and his mom reached their destination as they landed between a bookshop and a record store. She liked to call it, _Leaky Cauldron_. They walked straight ahead when suddenly; there was a huge brick wall right in front of them. Freddie's mom took an item that looked like a stick, which is called a wand in the wizard world, and tapped the brick wall which transformed into a large archway.

Freddie looked around as he noticed the amazing things found on this place: There were restaurants, shops and even tables out front with colored umbrellas. The people looked human but wore coats, robes, hats and holding wooden sticks.

"Mom…" Freddie said. "…The stick you just used a while ago… was it a wand?"

"Yes Honey-bear, it's a wand…" Marissa said. "And speaking of wands, we're going to find you the perfect wand and this is the place…" She finished as they stood outside a store called: _Ollivander's Wand Shop_.

"You'll go by yourself, okay Honey? I'll go buy these other materials that you need while you shop for a wand." Freddie nodded as he entered the wand shop.

Ollivander's is a narrow and shabby little shop with a window display that consists of a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. Inside the walls are shelves of wood lined from the floor to the ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes, which Freddie presumed are the wands that the in-charge would choose from when trying to find a wand to match each of the customers. As he walked towards the counter, he saw a girl which looked more like his age with curly blonde hair and blue eyes talking to a bearded man, which Freddie thought was Ollivander.

"Excuse me…" Freddie said as the man stopped talking to the blonde and looked down at him. "…I'm kind of new here and I was wandering if you could help me find a wand to use…"

The blonde headed girl turned to look and shot him a dirty look. "Hey! I was here first!" She said rather rudely. "Pipe down and wait for your turn, nub."

Instead of going back to his previous conversation with the blonde, the man expressed a nicer attitude and began to talk to him instead.

"Well hello there! My name is Ollivander, the maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. What can I do for ya?" Mr. Ollivander said with a British accent.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a wand." Freddie said nervously as the blonde gave him a death glare.

"And who might you be, son?" He said.

"F-Freddie… Freddie Benson, sir." He stuttered as he heard the blonde coughed which sounded more like the word _nerd_…

Ollivander stared at him for a minute while the blonde headed girl crossed her arms in frustration. "Did you just say FREDDIE BENSON?"

"Y-Yes Sir…" He said.

"Freddie BENSON? _THE_ Freddie Benson? Son of Marissa Benson?" He asked in total amusement.

"Yes sir…" He said nervously.

"Well, I'll be. A Benson had yet again stepped inside my store. It just looks as if time just flew by… I remembered the day when your mom and dad stepped inside this store. They first met here…" He laughed as he shook his head.

"Okay, enough with this! Can we PLEASE stop with the chit-chat and move on with the wand-finding?" The blonde headed girl said as she looked from Ollivander to Freddie and then back at Ollivander again. "Now, where is my wand? I don't have all day, you know!" She said with much frustration.

Freddie watched as Mr. Ollivander laughed like he wasn't even bothered by the way she talked to him and took a wand from the stack of boxes he saw earlier in one of the shelves.

"Now hold it right there, Ms. Puckett. Don't get all troubled now…" He said with a laugh. "Try this one for size..." Ollivander said as he gave her the wand and she took it like she just held the most delicate thing in the world… "It is made of cherry wood, 8¾ inches in size with a unicorn hair in its core…" She gave the wand a little wave as it emitted beautiful sparks.

"It's perfect!" The blonde said as she smiled with delight.

"Great!" He exclaimed as he then went to get another wand for Freddie to try.

Searching for a wand, he walked towards a shelf. He took a box and went to back to the counter with his two customers.

"Here you go, my boy! Made of Ash wood, 12 ¼ inches in size with a Unicorn hair in its core." He said as Freddie opened the box and took out the wand. Lifting the wand, he was mesmerized as he suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation.

"How do you feel?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he was still observing the wand.

"Warm…" He said as the Blonde girl was now returning her wand inside the box.

"Then it's the perfect wand for you!" Ollivander exclaimed as Freddie put the wand back into the box.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander!" He said as he turned and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Sir, Goodbye Blondie!"

While he was opening the door, a strong wind blew inside making him fall backwards.

The blonde headed girl was about to walk towards the door too when suddenly, she crashed into Freddie and they fell on the ground together.

Mr. Ollivander, who walked towards the back of the room, heard the crash and rushed directly to the counter. He was shocked at what positions they are in. Freddie was on top of the blonde girl as their heads were only inches apart from one another that if Freddie would only look down at her, they would end up kissing…

"What happened here?" Ollivander said as he walked towards the door and closed it shut to avoid further happenings caused by the strong cold air.

"The wind made me lost my balance as I was walking out the door, sir." Freddie said politely as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Ugh, would you get off of me?" The blonde said as she shoved Freddie aside and got up, dusting herself off of dirt. "Now you just got nerd germs all over me!"

"Are you okay Ms. Puckett? Mr. Benson?" Ollivander said as he helped Freddie up.

"I WAS fine… until that klutz fell on me!" She huffed as she glared at Freddie.

"Hey! I'm not a klutz! I didn't mean for that to happen you know." Freddie countered.

"Well thanks to you, my things are now ruined." She said angrily as she leaned down and slowly picked up her things.

"Because of your bad behavior, they were already ruined BEFORE you fell!" Freddie remarked as he too, one by one, picked up his things.

"Oh shut it, Benson. At least I didn't scream like a little girl!"

"I did not!" Freddie said with a high squeaky voice, making the blonde smirk.

"Oh really?" She smirked as she began to mimic his actions awhile ago. "_Ahhh! Look at me! I'm Freddie Benson and I scream like a little girl… Ahhhhh!"_

"I did not sound like that!" He retorted as his cheeks produced a pinkish color.

"Actually, you did scream pretty much like a girl-" Ollivander started but stopped when Freddie turned around and glared at him.

"I do not! I just happen to have a… very high-pitched voice. It will change when I turn 15 or so. Now if this conversation is over, then I must be going no-" Freddie calmly said but was cut off.

"Hey, what school are you going to anyway?" She said cutting Freddie off of his little speech.

"Hogwarts, actually… Why'd you ask?" He said as he turned around to look at her.

Looking at her face for the first time they've met, he noticed how gold and curly her locks and how blue her eyes were. It's like her hair resembles the sun and her eyes resembles the ocean. It's a weird yet intriguing combination that he couldn't help but stare…

"Hogwarts?" The blonde said as she finished picking up her last item and stood up to look at him in the eye.

"Yes, Hogwarts…" He said cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Coz that's where I'll be going…" She said as she walked towards the door.

As she balanced her stuff on one hand and tried to twist the doorknob of the store using her other free hand, a book fell from her grip.

Freddie saw it and ran to pick it up at the same time she leaned down to grab it. As their hands touched, both of their wands lightened and emitted a beautiful and colorful light. As soon as they retracted their hands, the light was gone in an instant. He picked up the book and gave it to the blonde giving her a smile.

"Then I might meet you there…" He nodded as she took the book from him.

"You will. And I have to start getting used to your dorky face then, coz I'll be seeing you a lot." She shrugged

Offended by her statement, he countered. "What? I do not have a dorky face you- you CURLY FREAK! " He blurted and covered his mouth after he realized what he just said.

"Excuse me?" She stopped and looked at him.

"…Y-yeah, I said it!" Freddie gulped as she cocked an eyebrow.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Freddie dashed out of the store and ran. Looking behind him for a sign of the blonde, he bumped into his mom…

"Mom!" Freddie said as he helped her carry half of the bags she was holding. "Did you get everything on the list? Is this all of it?"

"Yes, I got everything but an animal… Now, what would you prefer: An owl, a cat or a toad?" She said as

"Hmmm… I guess an owl is cool."

"Okay then…" Freddie's mom said as they headed to the pet store, which was only four stores away from Ollivander's, called _Magical Menagerie_.

Magical Menagerie was a very noisy and crowded pet store. Sounds of all the animals with different kinds of color, size and shape can be heard. The proprietor, who happens to be a witch who wears heavy black spectacles, was entertaining a chubby looking boy with brown hair who wanted a rat for a pet but was allergic to it. Freddie roamed around the store and looked through different cages. There were a lot of owls to choose from, but what caught Freddie's attention was a raven black owl. He pointed to the animal and his mom nodded in approval, giving the clerk some '_galleons_', a term wizards use for currency or _wizard money_, as Freddie likes to call it.

They exited the store with Freddie's owl in a cage.

"What are you going to name it?" Freddie's mom said as they were walking.

"A name?" He asked as he looked down at the owl, admiring its strange yet captivating beauty.

"Surely you need to name one's pet, am I correct? Every pet needs a name which makes them special. Now, what are you going to name it?" His mom asked again.

"Napolione…" Freddie smiled while looking at Napolione adoringly.

"What a unique and wonderful name, Freddie-bear!" She smiled. "Now, come along now. No need to dilly-dally."

Freddie nodded as he followed his mom. He stared at the owl for a good minute or two. Something was definitely special about it…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **We do not own iCarly [W.D.N.O.I.]

**AUTHORS' NOTES****:**

_**PolarPurple says**_: Thanks for reading or reviewing. BTW next chapter will be Hogwarty, as the students from Hogwarts meets Freddie.. (Ron, Hermione, Harry, Carly, Gibby, Draco, Sam, etc)

Okay that's all. :* Bye,

_**SkyLeinz says**_: In honor of **Christmas Day**, we give you yet **ANOTHER CHAPTER!** So far, only **4 reviews,** **1****91 hits**, **2 favs **and **3 alert**. This story isn't really going well. But we just wanna extend our sincerest **BIG THANK YOU **to these **awesome** **people**: **CloudyBay** and **jackpotdante** for _**Story Alerting**_; **jackpotdante** and **HugsandBugsSmileyFace** for _**reviewing**_! Please _**REVIEW**_, _**READ**_ and _**SUGGEST THIS STORY**_ so we will know what you think about it… It would really mean a lot to us if you guys would do it… I hope this story gets enough reviews, alerts, hits and whatnot… So, I guess this is goodbye for now… So… bye… D: *poof*

Before I forget, Me and Trisha just wanna say:

Greeting to all of you readers reading this story:

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! **_

THANKS A BUNCH FOR READING AND WE HOPE YOU REVIEW AND SUGGEST THIS STORY TO OTHERS! HAVE A SEDDIE-LICIOUS AND HP-TASTIC HOLIDAY!

From:

_**[SkyLeinz]**_ && _**{PolarPurple}**_


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Chapter 4:**

Freddie and his mom reached their destination, _King's Cross Station_. He stared at the ticket his mom gave him, and which said: _Platform 9 ¾. _

"Mom, are you sure this is the right ticket?"

"Of course I'm sure, Honey. Now come along now. The train leaves at 11:00." She said as they entered the Station.

"Okay, I'll be going now. You can handle this by yourself. Be good! Oh! And _owl _me a letter, okay?"

She gave him a kiss on both cheeks and left. Freddie nodded, as he pushed his cart towards the entrance to the Platforms. Everything he needs for this trip was already packed but there's only one problem: He didn't know where to go. There's a Platform 9 and 10, but no 9 ¾. As he walked towards Platform 9, he saw a bushy haired girl, a brunette to be precise, that looked familiar. She was stood alone, staring at the sign that read: _Platform 9_. She turned around to see him and smiled.

"Freddie!" She called as he walked closer to where she was standing.

"Hermione!" Freddie smiled.

"Let me guess…" She said, adjusting her robe. _Wow, _Freddie thought. _She must be a wizard. That's exactly the type of robe me and my mom bought in Diagon Alley. _"…You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Right you are!" He smiled.

Last night, he found out that his mom kept some old books about Hogwarts and Spells from the time she was still a student. Now, he knew most of the history of Hogwarts and he could also perform some spells.

"Are you heading to platform 9 ¾?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied. "…I'm a first year in Hogwarts. What about you, Freddie?"

"Me too!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Hermione said.

"What's up?" Someone said as Hermione craned her head to see who it was.

Freddie recognized that voice. It was Curly, the girl he met yesterday at Ollivander's.

"The name's Samantha Puckett. But call me Sam." _So that's her name… _Freddie thought. _I liked the word Curly better. _"You guys are wizards?"

Hermione and Freddie nodded with much enthusiasm.

"Cool. So, what's your blood status?" She asked as she looked at Hermione.

"I'm a muggle." Hermione replied. Freddie found out what muggle meant from his all night reading. It means a person who isn't really a descendant from a wizard but is capable of doing magic. "…And I'm proud of it. My name is Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"You should be… Not all muggles can be wizards…" Sam nodded as she then looked at Freddie. "What about you?"

"I'm a pure blood…" He said nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Sam said. "I'm a half-blood. I have a mom who is a muggle and a pure-blooded father."

Hermione looked fascinated. "Interesting… Um, Sam is it? Perhaps you have an idea on how to get to Platform 9 ¾?"

"Psh, that's easy…" Sam replied smugly. "All you need to do is this…"

Sam ran fast into the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10 and disappeared.

"We have to run…" Hermione said as she pointed to the wall between the two platforms. "…Into that wall? What if we break something?"

"Well, she didn't… then maybe we won't either…" Freddie replied as he ran full speed into the wall just like what Sam did earlier.

Suddenly, He felt as if he was in another dimension as he arrived inside. He saw a sign that read Platform _9 ¾_ and thought this must be it. Under the sign was a huge black and red colored train with the words _Hogwarts Express_ in front. Hermione came at last and they walked together towards the train. A bunch of people helped them with their carts which they used their wands to cast a spell on it, making it float towards the bag compartment that is located inside the train.

When they stepped inside the train, they were shocked to see a little hallway and on the other side are doors opening to a room where the students are seated. They entered a room and saw Sam looking at them. Freddie and Hermione exchanged glances and shrugged as they made their way inside and sat down. Hermione was seated next to Sam and Freddie sat on the seat across them.

"So…" Sam started to talk. "…Are you guys in the first year?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione replied as Freddie looked outside the window. "Fredward's one too." She added.

Freddie saw Sam clenching her fists and he looked at her weirdly.

"Oh my…" A stranger said as he opened the door to where the three was sitting. It was a boy with red hair and blue eyes who was wearing a sweater and pants. "…Bloody hell! Do you mind?"

The minute Freddie saw him; he immediately thought he was an absurd person. Sam fell silent and Hermione looked at him with disgust. "Yes, I do." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh! Well then…" He said, ignoring Hermione sarcasm and sat next to Freddie. "My name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Hermione… Hermione Granger. This is Samantha Puckett but likes to be called Sam." She said as she pointed to Sam. "And that's Fredward Benson also known as Freddie."' Hermione said, pointing to Freddie.

"Nice to meet you three… I feel hungry, don't you?"

"Haven't you eaten any breakfast?"

"No, actually…" Ron admitted shamefully. "I haven't got any time. My rat, Scabbers, was running around! It bloody hell embarrassing!"

Sam looked at him weirdly. She didn't have a bad impression like she had on Freddie but she thought Ron was weird, which made her like him somehow…

Freddie nodded slowly as he saw a boy with brown messy hair, blue eyes and round glasses knocking on the door. He opened the door and looked at the four of them.

"Oh, my apologies… I thought there would be enough spac-"

"Oh, there is!" Ron said he immediately pushed Freddie to give him some space to sit. "I'm Ron Weasley. That's Hermione Granger, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Harry. Harry Po-" Harry started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, actually… How'd you know my name? Have we met before?" He said as he closed the door and took a seat next to Ron.

The four of them stared at him with eyes the size of platters.

Freddie read about him last night when he saw an old newspaper attached to an old book of his mom's. His parents were killed by a villain named Voldemort, which the people address as _the name which shall not be mentioned_. His mother was murdered on their house as she was holding Harry. It was said that Voldemort entered their home. Harry's dad told his mom to take Harry and leave while he held him off. His dad, however, was killed before his mom and Harry could escape the house. Trapping mother and son in Harry's nursery, Voldemort offered his mom a chance to step aside. She steadfastly refused to stop shielding her son and Voldemort then killed her. Because of his mom's death was a willing sacrifice and not a mere casualty of war like his father, Harry was marked with the protection of her love, and Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded off the one-year old, destroying the Dark Lord's body and temporarily defeating him thus marking him with a scar in his forehead and was known throughout the wizard world for _the_ _boy who lived…_

"You are?" Sam asked shockingly. "So, you're the boy who survived the curse, right? Do you have the scar?"

Harry nodded as he lifted his bangs up to reveal the scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Freddie said. "…For your parents. I mean, it's-"

"Sad, I know. But thanks anyway…" Harry sighed.

A woman with a cart full of food appeared on the door and said "Snacks?"

"Oh, no thanks… I'm already packed." Ron said glumly, showing her his bag of packed food.

"I'll take the whole cart please…" Harry said, giving the lady some galleons.

"Wow!" Ron and Sam said in unison. One thing that they both have in common is that they have a big appetite for food.

Ron, Sam and Harry took the candies from the cart while Hermione and Freddie didn't take any.

"Aren't you guys going to get some?" Harry asked the two of them.

"Oh, no. I'm full…" Hermione said.

"Whatever you say then… It's going to be a long ride, you know" Ron said to Hermione and then turned to Freddie. "What about you Fred? Your name is a lot like my other older brother. They're twins, actually: Fred and George. But anyways, aren't you going to get some?"

"Oh, no. I'm not allowed to eat sweets or any kind of food with seasoning or flavoring in them…" Freddie said, receiving glances from the others. "I only eat tasteless food… You know the ones without taste…"

"You're kidding, right?" Sam said. "Everyone likes taste!"

"I have a habit of eating food without taste ever since I turned 2 years old." Freddie explained. Honestly, his mom always cooked food that has no seasoning or taste. She thinks it's unhealthy. So ever since Freddie could remember, he has been eating tasteless junk ever since. "…I like vegetables, though."

"Oh, that is just plain gross…" Sam said as she fake gaged. "Wait a minute… That explains everything! No wonder you're an abnormal freak…"

"Take that back, Puckett!" Freddie shouted.

"Not in a million years, Fredward!" She countered.

"Shut up! I don't like hearing that name! Especially when YOU say it!"

"Nyeeh!"

"Nyeeeh!"

"Dork!"

"Did you hear something?" Freddie said whilst covering his ears.

Sam didn't answer but stuck her tongue out.

An hour passed as they finished eating their food, Hermione thought of breaking the awkward silence…

"So…" She started to say. "Where do you think you guys will get sorted in?"

"I've always liked Gryffindor. My family has been in that house since forever. You could even say it's a tradition in our family…" Ron said as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I like Gryffindor…" Sam said. "What about you Hermione?"

"It's either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor…" She stated. "Harry?"

"I'd like to be in any house. I just don't want to end up as a Slytherin." Harry said with a little bit of disgust.

Everyone nodded approvingly except for Freddie who remained silent.

"What about you, Benson? Sam said. "What house do you think you'll get sorted in?"

"I could be a Ravenclaw…" Freddie replied. "But I think I could also be a Slytherin…"

"No bloody way!" Ron said. "You're nice compared to all those guys from Slytherin. They're bloody hell evil!"

"I don't know… Is there any chance there will be a house named _Slytherclaw_?" Freddie joked as the guys laughed while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Okay…" Hermione started. "Creativity or Ambition?"

"Ambition… Freddie replied as Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"You are absolutely NOT a Slytherin, you are a Ravenclaw! I mean, you solved a riddle without even thinking it twice!" Hermione exclaimed as Freddie looked at her. Maybe she was right. Maybe Freddie isn't a Slytherin but a Ravenclaw after all…

A few hours passed at it was sometime after nightfall that they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The train stopped and soon the passengers started to move out of the train.

"Hogwarts, here we come…" Sam sighed and murmured under her breath as they walked out of the train…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **W.D.N.O.I.! [We Do Not Own Icarly]

**AUTHORS' NOTES****: **

_**PolarPurple says**_: Ello. Honestly, I actually don't read the reviews sometimes, which I apologize, but I will read em and maybe reply if its necessary. Well then, I think that's all. And I wanna say, in later chapters were gonna skip some years and we will tell about their 5th year and so on.. There's gonna be an epilogue, btw.

Oh and now and then I will be posting small spoilers, maybe its gonna make you ask and review :).

Spoiler: Pregnancy will be Present.

_**SkyLeinz says**_**: **Hey Hey Hey guys! We are back for another chapter! I hope this story has some good reviews! Although the number of our hits is increasing, our review count is still the same. So, if you could do us a favor and _**REVIEW**_ after you read this and suggest other people to read and review it also! We want to know what you think about our story. Your opinions matter to us the most! I hope our review count increases! Peace, love, trust and PIXIE DUST coz I'm OUT! *poof*

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&& _**{PolarPurple}**_


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Chapter 5:**

The students went out of the train already wearing their robes, feeling various kinds of emotions: Excitement, Nervousness, Joy, Sadness but most of all, Shyness. A man with bushy hair and beard, who happen to be almost as tall and huge as a giant, introduced himself as Hagrid who stated that he's the keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts.

"Firs' years', come on up!" Hagrid said as he led them to a group of small boats in a lake that Hagrid referred to as the _Black Lake_. It is said that there are creatures living in it like: Merpeople, Grindylows, and a giant squid. The giant squid does not attack humans and sometimes acts as a lifeguard when students are in the lake. Freddie, Hermione and Sam were sitting together while Ron and Harry were in another boat.

A few minutes later, they've reached the castle. According to Freddie's description, the castle was astonishing! It had moving stairs and portraits. Something a non-wizard related human wouldn't know about. All of the students went up the marble staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The woman said. "My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses, namely: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She explained.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose. Freddie nervously fixed his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you…" Professor McGonagall said.

"So…" a boy with silver blond hair, pointed face and cold grey eyes walk up to them. "You're the Potter boy, aren't you?" He said addressing to Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement as he spoke again. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these are my dimwitted sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle." He said as he pointed to the two chubby guys behind him.

Ron snickered as he heard him mention his name. Draco turned around and glared at him. "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley!"

"Shut up…" Freddie said quietly. Draco looked at him in disgust.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Fredward Benson." He said as his ears went red when he heard giggles and laughs from the other students.

"Fredward? What kind of name is that?" Draco laughed.

"And what kind of name is yours? Surely not I have heard better names from a caterpillar compared to your absurd name…" Sam said as she stepped right in front of Draco.

Draco was flustered as he looked around and noticed the students laughing like maniacs, including Crabbe and Goyle. Staring at Sam for a good minute or two, he finally walked out dejectedly whilst pushing his two moronic sidekicks out of the way.

"Wow! I've never seen someone make Draco dumbfounded before…" Hermione said in astonishment as she stared at Goyle and Crabbe running to catch up with Draco.

"Did you see his face? Bloody hell, that was amazing Sam!" Ron said in awe.

Sam grinned at them proudly as she looked at Draco's demented retreating figure with his two idiotic sidekicks running after him.

"Thanks…" Someone said.

Sam hastily looked behind her only to see Freddie with his head down, looking at the floor.

"What?" She asked as she turned her body toward him.

"I said thanks… For standing up to me…" He said as he slowly lifted his head up towards her, revealing a small smile plastered on his face.

"Psh, nah…" Sam said with a smile. "It was nothing, really…"

Freddie smiled back but was immediately replaced with a terrified look on his face as a sharp voice filled the air.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall returned with a scroll in hand.

"Now, form a line…" Professor McGonagall told the first years. "And follow me."

Freddie got in line behind Hermione who was behind Harry while Sam got in line behind Ron who was beside Harry with a girl with long black hair in front of him. They walked across the hall and through a pair of double doors and walked in. The Great Hall was huge and splendid looking. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. A ghost wearing a ruff and tights looked down at them as they made their way towards the room.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Sam exclaimed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It is bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione said to Sam as she just gave her a questioned look.

Professor McGonagall led them towards the front of the room where the upper year students were sitting in four long tables filled with dozens and dozens of foods while the professors, teachers and staff were all seated behind a long horizontal table.

Freddie watched as Professor McGonagall walked to the center and stood near a four-legged stool with a pointed wizard's hat, which was rather dirty and patched, on top of it.

"Can you wait along here please?" Professor McGonagall instructed them as they gathered in front of her.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words…" She said as a bearded man, who Freddie presumed was Professor Dumbledore, rose in his seat.

"I have a few start-of-term-notices I wish to announce…" He started. "The First years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students."

"What's in the dark forest?" Sam whispered to Ron.

"I don't know… But I'd rather not think about it…" He gulped as he turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Also our care taker, Mr. Filch," He said as he extended his arm to point at a man standing at the back with a cat sitting beside him. "…Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death… Thank you!"

Silence filled the air as he ended his speech and took his seat. He noticed the hat twitched and saw Sam jump slightly in shock as it began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

Freddie smiled as the singing hat ended his song. He watched carefully as Professor McGonagall unrolled a long parchment scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted in to your houses." She said. "**Abbott, Hannah****!**"

A girl walked towards the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head and for a moment, it mumbled incoherent words until it shouted, "_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah sat down.

"**Benson, Fredward!**" Freddie sighed to himself as he then walked towards the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on him.

"_A Benson! No, not Hufflepuff... Hmm... I see, Intelligence... But there is some Slytherin in you... But no... Better put you on... RAVENCLAW!_" The table from the second left clapped as several Ravenclaws stood up and shook hands with Freddie. He sat down next to a girl who introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater.

"**Bones, Susan****!**"

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"**Boot, Terry!**"

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy!**"

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"**Brown, Lavender!**"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Lavender sat on the far left of the table as the others exploded with cheers.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent!**"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"**Crabbe, Vincent!**"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"**Finnigan, Seamus!**"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"**Gibson, Charles!**"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"**Goyle, Gregory!**"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"**Granger, Hermione!**"

Freddie could feel Hermione's nervousness as he watched her cautiously.

"Oh no… Okay, relax…" She mumbled as she walked towards the stool.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you…" Ron whispered as Sam nodded in response.

She sat on the stool followed by Professor McGonagall putting the hat on top of her head.

"_Ah… Right then…_" The hat said. "_Hmmm… Right… Okay… GRYFFINDOR!_"

All the Gryffindor students stood up and cheered as Hermione walked towards the table with a grin.

"**Leiden, Alamela!**"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"**Leinz, Saige!**"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"**Longbottom, Neville!**"

It took a while before the hat said, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"**Malfoy, Draco!**"

Draco walked forward and sat on the stool and instantly got his wish. The hat screamed "_SLYTHERIN!_" barely touching his head. He joined his friends Crabbe and Goyle with a proud grin.

"**Nott, Theodore!**"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"**Parkinson, Pansy!**"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"**Patil, Padma!**"

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"**Patil, Parvati!**"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"**Potter, Harry!**" Freddie looked at Harry as he sat down on the stool, ignoring the whispers and hisses.

"_Hmm,_" The hat said. "_Difficult, very difficult... Plenty of courage, I see… Not a bad mind either… There's talent, oh yes and a first to prove yourself… but where to put you…_"

"Not Slytherin… Not Slytherin…" Freddie heard Harry whisphered.

"_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head… And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that…_"

"No, No… Please, Please… Anything but Slytherin, Anything but Slytherin…" Freddie heard him plead.

"_No? Well, if you're sure… Better be GRYFFINDOR!_"

Harry was relieved and overjoyed at the same time as he stood up. They all cheered and clapped as he made his way towards the table. Freddie saw him sat next to two identical twins as they patted his back while a guy shook his hand.

"**Puckett, Samantha!**"

Sam sighed as he made his way towards the stool. She felt the hat on her as she saw Ron looking at her with a nervous smile, Hermione and Harry looking at her with a grin, Freddie craning his neck to look at her and noticed Draco stealing glances at her. She felt the Hat twitched.

"_Hmmm... A puckett… Too easy… GRYFFINDOR!_"

She grinned as she jumped off of the stool and ran towards the table. She sat next to Hermione as all the Gryffindor students whistled and cheered. Hermione hugged her in glee while Sam looked at Freddie who was smiling at her.

"**Shay, Carly!**"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

Sam smiled back at Freddie as she turned to look at her housemates.

"**Thomas, Dean!**"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"**Weasley, Ronald!**"

Ron's face was as pale as a blank ghost. He gulped as he nervously walked towards the stool. He sat down and once the Hat was on top of his head, he was fidgeting like crazy. He was jumped a little at the hat's movement.

"_HAH! Another Weasley… I know just what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!_" The Hat said as Ron sighed in relief.

Ron walked to the Gryffindor table with a grin plastered on his face as he sat down next to Harry.

"**Zabini, Blaise!**"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

The sorting ceremony was finished. Freddie turned to his empty plate but was then filled with various kinds of food. He looked at them questionably. None of them were the same kind of food his mum cooked before, so he took a carrot and began nibbling on it.

"Come on," Penelope said. "The food here's not poisonous. Eat it…"

Freddie sighed as he took one chicken leg and took a scoop of mashed potatoes. He gulped and started eating. It was a weird feeling for him, but he continued eating anyways.

"Hey are you alright?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked as she twirled her hair. She had brown curly hair and bright brown eyes. Her skin was fair and light. "You look green kind of green…"

"I do?" Freddie shrieked as the students turned their attention towards him. He covered his mouth as they slowly turned their backs away from him.

"Ehem…" He cleared his throat. "I mean… I do?" Freddie asked quietly.

"No, jeez! It was a statement-"

"Hello, there..." A ghost came up to their table as three other ghosts came up at the same time she did, but in different tables.

"I'm the Grey Lady. I'll be your house ghost." She said.

Freddie stared at her in fear. He never before once saw a ghost, until now.

"There, there," Penelope said stroking his back as he slowly stopped from quivering. "It's just a ghost. They're friendly creatures, really…"

Freddie relaxed a bit as he looked around the place. He smiled. Hogwarts wasn't bad. It was like, his second home. Freddie smiled at Penelope and Mandy.

Minutes later, everyone was finished eating and was led to their towers. Penelope led them to a portrait and it began speaking.

"Hello, I have a riddle for you. What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" The portrait asked.

Everyone began to think except for Freddie for he already knew the answer. He directly delivered his answer clearly. "A circle has no beginning..."

"Correct! You may now enter…" The students were wide-eyed at how fast Freddie answered the riddle.

They then came inside and was lost for words. There was a statue, which the students predicted to be Rowena Ravenclaw. There were stairs located on both sides of the statue. The room had wooden chairs, several tables and shelves with books and sets of quills.

"Welcome, First years Ravenclaw students! This is the Common Room. This will be where we're staying for the rest of our years in Hogwarts. The girls' dormitory is on the left while the boys' is located on the right."

Freddie climbed the stairs and saw his name perched on the door of a dormitory. He realized there were not enough boys staying here, so each student has their own room. He sighed as he opened the door and scanned the room. His jaw dropped. It was magnificent! Colors of both blue and bronze were seen all over the room. He grinned as he walked towards the king sized bed. Not caring about brushing his teeth or changing his clothes, he jumped to bed and fell fast asleep…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **W.D.N.O.I.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:

_**PolarPurple says**_: First to Katrina: FIRST, MY LAPTOP GOT ERROR-Y AND DELETED THE FILE :( so this chapter was written on my phone. Second to fans, hiii. Merry -late- christmas. Happy new year too! Okay I'm gonna state some things first. Yes, Freddie is a Ravenclaw, Penelope was still there, Mandy is a student from the book, Sam is a Gryffindor, Carly and Gibby is in Hufflepuff. For Wendy lovers... I've decided that she would be a year younger than others, being with Ginny, Cho and Luna. If only Katrina agrees... :P. That's it lol. Ohh, ohh, ohh! Follow me in twitter (PolarPurple) because I've got a proposition for you guys. Tweet me to know what it is. And in Tumblr (malfoymistress -dot- tumblr -dot- com) I'll write more details. K that's it, bye.  
trisha :)

_**SkyLeinz**_: Hello FF-READERS! Whattup? ;) I just wanna say: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's been a long time since we gave you a new chapter, right? :D Anyway, you might be wondering why are there two additional characters in this story that wasn't found in the real HP book… I'd like you to meet: Saige Leinz, a Gryffindor, and Amamela Leiden, a hufflepuff… well, that's us! :D HAHAHA! I know what you're thinking: "Why are you both in the story?" Well, we are the writers, am I right? And we're just cameos… :D I hope our review count would increase! I know lots of you guys are reading this… If not lots, then some… I just want you to let us know if you like our story or not cause It's kind of hard not to know if we did a good job or not… I hope you'll review, favorite it! It would really mean the world, if not the world then part of our world, to both of us! Hope many will review and read! THANKS! I'm out! (^_^)v PEACE!

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&& _**{PolarPurple}**_


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Chapter 6:**

Harry grumbled as he woke up. Grabbing his glasses from his bedside drawer, he looked at Ron, Seamus and Dean. They were his roommates and he was very lucky for he now had a chance to sleep with friends. He stood up and changed into his robe. Harry took a glance at his schedule. First was breakfast and then Transfiguration class with the other houses.

He walked towards Ron's bed and gently tapped his shoulder. With that action, it didn't wake him up. Instead, he shifted to the other side of the bed and covered his face with his blanket. With a sigh, Harry shook him vigorously.

"Ron, wake up! Breakfast is ready."

He groaned and sat up. Rubbing his tired eyes, he looked at the clock beside him.

"Bloody hell, Harry. It's only five in the morning!" Ron said groggily.

"I know it's five. Now, get you lazy butt off of that bed and get dressed!"

With a groan, Ron got up and changed his clothes. A few minutes later, they were in the Great Hall. Only a few students were there: Three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. There were no signs of any Slytherins yet. They noticed Freddie sitting on one of the tables and began to walk towards him. Harry took a seat next to Freddie while Ron tiredly sat beside Harry.

"Good Morning, Freddie." Harry greeted.

"Oh, good morning to you Harry." Freddie said as he looked at Harry then at Ron. "And to you too Ron."

Ron looked up, smiled sleepily and let his head fall on the table.

"Why are you up so early?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I'm just extremely thrilled."

"Me too!" Freddie exclaimed. He looked at Ron in confusion. "Do you think Ron is still... sleepy?"

Harry turned around and looked at him.

"Absolutely…" He said with a laugh as Freddie chuckled.

"What are you reading?" He gestured towards the book in front of Freddie.

"Oh, this? It's a riddle book." He said, showing Harry the book.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "A riddle book? You like riddles?"

Freddie nodded. "Yes. It helps me relax my mind from all the stress."

"Hmm… Perhaps you could give me one then?"

"Sure!" Freddie said energetically. "Okay, here goes. So, there was a girl who wanted to cross a bridge. But there was a big scary man holding an axe in front of her. He says, 'If you say a statement that is true, I'll strangle you. But if you say a statement that is false, I'll cut your head off with this axe and thus killing you.' A few minutes later, the girl crossed the bridge leaving the man pondering. What did the girl say?"

"I give up!" Harry said without even thinking. "What did the girl said?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "She said: You will cut my head off."

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion.

Freddie sighed. "You see, if it was true then she would be strangled, making the statement false. And if it were false, her head would be cut off, making the statement true. Get it?"

"No." Harry said dryly.

"Ugh." Freddie rubbed his eyes. "I swear, I think I'm the only one who gets this stuff…"

A few minutes later, breakfast started. Freddie sat next to Mandy, who happens to already be his friend. He was friends with Terry too but was annoyed by him for he likes to whine… a lot.

"Freddie!" Hermione exclaimed. "Come and sit with us!" But to her dismay, he refused.

"Why are you so interested in letting him sit here with us?" Ron asked bitterly.

"He's our friend, Ron. Just like Harry and Sam." Hermione said.

"It's not my fault he's sorted in Ravenclaw. Blame the hat!"

"Oh, shut up. Who asked you anyways?" Hermione said grumpily.

Ron fell silent and began eating, messily might I add, for the Weasley boys are known for their big appetite and surely, Ron was indeed one of them.

"So," Sam said, breaking the awkward silence. "We have this Transfiguration class thingy right after this, don't we?"

Hermione nodded. "Have you tried doing some spells?"

"Yep," Sam said. "Well, not much but I know some of them."

"Psst," Someone called Sam's attention, which was coming from the Slytherin's table.

"Hey Blondie, be quiet!" Draco exclaimed.

"And why would I be quiet? This is breakfast, moron. We're allowed to talk all we want. And why are you calling me Blondie? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You should really look more often. I think you've forgotten you're also a blonde headed devil." Sam bellowed with venom coming out with every word she said.

"Your voice is hurting my ears, nit" Draco exclaimed.

"Aww, really?" Sam said in a baby voice. "Lil' Draco's ears are hurting? How about I'll curse you with some spe-"

"No, Sam!" Harry cut her off as he grabbed her arm before she reached her wand. "He's not worth it."

Sam shot Draco a death glare and he returned the gesture before he resumed eating.

"I hate him." Sam grunted.

"We know. We hate his guts, too." Ron said making the others nod in response.

He then looked at one of the tables and suddenly asked. "Is he in love with her?"

"Who?" Harry said as he followed Ron's gaze.

"Freddie." Ron said gesturing towards Freddie who seemed to be having a deep conversation with Mandy. "Is he like, in love with her or something?"

Hermione and Sam both looked at Freddie and Mandy.

"I think so," Hermione shrugged as Sam made a face.

"Of course not," Sam said disgustedly.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw table, Mandy and Freddie were sharing some riddles. Freddie realized how Mandy and Penelope were like sisters to him. He brushed his hair with his fingers as Penelope looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Penelope shook her head and placed a corn on Freddie's plate.

"Eat." Penelope said. "It's your first day and you need to eat."

With a sigh, Freddie took some food and began to eat, glaring at Penelope who resumed eating.

At the Hufflepuff table, a girl named Carly Shay was smiling to herself whilst looking at a boy across her.

"So..." Carly spoke up. "You're Charles right?"

"Charles?" He said with a disgusted look on his face. "Call me, Gibby!"

"Gibby?" Carly giggled. "Okay! I'm Carly. I'm a Muggle."

"Same here," Gibby said. "I got really freaked out when I first found out I was a wizard."

"Me too! I thought magic was just a myth. Boy was I wrong!" She said as she pulled out her wand. "Cherry, 13', Unicorn hair. How about you?"

"Uhh…" Gibby said looking at his wand. "I actually don't know what mine is."

"Oh, that's alright," Carly said she shoved her wand inside her robe. "Well, what house did you think you'll get sorted in? You know, before the sorting ceremony began."

"Well, I was thinking Hufflepuff actually-"

"Oh My Gosh! Me too!" She exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the students were already in Transfigurations class. Freddie sat next to Sam, Harry and Ron sat together with Hermione and Mandy beside them. Draco sat together with his baboon of a friend, Goyle.

"Good morning students. As you already know, I'm Professor McGonagall. I'll be teaching this Transfiguration class. Now, take notes while I speak." She said as she started the lecture.

Freddie took out his quill and ink bottle and started taking notes. Sam on the other hand, was busy doodling.

Freddie looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. Sam looked up and felt his eyes on her.

"What?" Sam hissed.

"What are you doing?" Freddie said, dropping his quill. He'll just have to copy notes from either Hermione or Mandy later.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drawing a ram." She said nonchalantly as she continued to doodle.

Freddie raised scrunched in confusion. "A ram?"

Sam looked up at him once again with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, a buffalo with wings flying up in the sky. What do you think?" She hissed.

"Sorry. I was just asking." He said as he kept looking at her drawing and suddenly thought_ A ram? Of all things to doodle, this is what she thought of?_

"Why a ram?" He asked in confusion.

Sam dropped her quill and turned her body towards him. "We herd sheep, we drive cattle and we lead people. Lead me, follow me, or get out of my way."

He wasn't sure if it was a riddle but if it were, then it was the first one he couldn't solve.

Minutes passed and finally the class ended. The students gathered their things and headed towards their next class, Potions.

"Who's the Potions' teacher?" Harry asked Sam. She just shrugged as she left with Hermione.

Harry looked behind him and spotted Ron running towards him. He asked the same question and luckily, Ron replied.

"Professor Snape. A bit scary looking but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts that he fancies." He answered.

Harry nodded as they all went inside and took their seats. Apparently, the seating arrangement was by pair so Hermione sat next with Harry, Ron with Hannah, Freddie with Mandy and unfortunately for Sam, she had no choice but to sit next to Draco.

She took her seat beside him, both glaring at each other. Suddenly, a man with black greasy long hair wearing a flowing cloak burst in the room and started strutting towards the front.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said. "My name is Professor Snape and in this class, I don't want any idiotic events happening."

Snape looked at Harry with a mischievous look on his face.

"Open your textbooks," He ordered and with that order, everyone shakily grabbed their books and opened them hastily.

"Turn to page 285." Snape said.

"Would you mind moving? Your germs are already spreading half way across my body since we're seated together." Sam hissed.

"And why would I move? I'm the one seated first. You move!" Draco ridiculed her.

"Don't get cocky with me, Malfoy!" Sam said as she elbowed Draco in the gut thus making him groan in pain.

The bell rung and to everyone's relief, especially Sam's, the class ended and they all dashed out of the room.

"Bloody hell, did you get anything what the man said? All I heard was blah blah blahs." Ron asked.

"Nope," Harry replied as he shook his head. "Hermione, did you?"

"Well, of course I did," Hermione spoke. "And besides, why would I attend Hogwarts if I barely even listen to these lessons?"

"That's easy for you to say. Not all of us are mental like you." Ron murmured making Harry and Sam snicker. "What class do we have next anyways?"

"Charms," Hermione pointed out. "With Professor Flitwick."

_This is going to be a long day… _Freddie thought.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **W.D.N.O.I.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****:**

_**PolarPurple says**_: Yay, a chapter with mostly Harry's views… which view do you want next? Sam's? Hermione's? Ron's? Draco's? Or if Im incredibly happy I might write Seamus' or Dean's… Well, its up to you. Please review, which view do you want?

P.S. mah lovely readers, could you please share this story to others? Or tell us if this story should stay in the icarly section or to the harry potter section or to the crossover section (which clearly, no one will visit -.-) so please tell us. One way to tell us is to review [wink]

_**SkyLeinz says**_: Whattup people of the world! We brought you yet, ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hooray! Sad to say, our story isn't getting much reviews and favorites. That makes us want to update less. So, PLEASE if you like our story do any means to make our story have as much as reviews as possible. It isn't really good for us writers if we don't receive any acknowledgment from you, readers. We really appreciate if you would! HONEST! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THESE AWESOME PEOPLE: _**SunnyRos****e **_and **_GothRockerChic _**FOR REVIEWING! You all rock! :3 LIKE THIS CHAPTER/STORY? HATE IT? LOVE IT? **Drop us some reviews!** Now, I have to say my goodbyes now so… SO LONG, FAREWEL! I HATE TO SAY GOODBYE! :P I'm OUT! ;)

_**[SkyLeinz]**_ && _**{PolarPurple}**_


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Chapter 7:**

Sam sat on her seat, doodling more about rams. Professor Flitwick was standing in front of the class, explaining about Charms, their uses and what not to do about them… Yes, Sam listened but she wasn't that interested. She peeked over Hermione's notes and was surprised how an eleven year old could write so fast and understand the lesson that easily.

She craned her neck to see what Ron was doing. Noticing him staring at the Professor's face in confusion, she leaned behind Hermione to get closer to Him.

"Are you getting any of this?" she asked.

"I can't even understand any of what he is saying! How am I supposed to write them all?" Ron retorted.

"Ms. Puckett? Mr. Weasley?" Professor Flitwick called their attention. "Perhaps, you two would like to share to the class what you've been talking about? I think ALL of us would be eager to know."

Sam fell silent as Ron dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Five points deduction from Gryffindor. Oh and Ms. Puckett, body language. You are too close to Mr. Weasley there."

Sam blushed as she sat up straight and looked at him attentively. Gryffindors grunted while most of the Slytherins, including Draco and his idiotic friends, scoffed.

One of a wizards' most rudimentary skill is Levitation, the ability to make objects fly." Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"Do have your wands?" He asked as Hermione raised hers. "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, the swish and flick. Everyone?"

Everyone grabbed their wands and followed the professor. "The swish and flick." They all followed suit.

"Good. Oh and enunciate, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go then!"

The students in the room started doing the spell but with no progress.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron exclaimed as he whip his wand back and forth several times until Hermione cut him short.

"Stop, stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-OOO-sa, not Levio-SA."

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron retorted as he let Hermione show him the proper way of doing it.

With a swish and flick of her wand, Hermione said "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

She then looked at Ron smugly as Ron, with the rest of the class, led their gaze to the floating feather above them.

"Oh, well done!" The professor exclaimed. "See here, everyone. Ms. Granger has done it. Splendid!"

Harry still had his eyes on the feather whilst with sandy hair, Seamus, who was seated beside him grabbed his wand and tried the incantation again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He exclaimed as The Professor was busy praising Hermione. "_Wingar-_"

And then there was a loud explosion.

"OH!" The Professor exclaimed as a feather exploded. "Oooh…"

"I think we're going to need another feather here, Professor." Harry said as he looked at the feather that was now turned to ash.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Flying Grounds…

Freddie yawned as he stood outside. It was so boring. Madam Hooch was just explaining rules and such about flying and yada yada yada. He made a mental note to never join Quidditch. Ever. In his whole life. AGAIN!

"Everyone, stand by your brooms," Madam Hooch instructed.

Freddie observed the broom lying on the grass, just a few centimeters away from him. It was nothing like the brooms his mum used. The brooms were a little old fashioned.

"Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say UP." Madam Hooch said.

"UP!" The students exclaimed.

No one's brooms came _up _as they all repeatedly yelled _UP_. Getting tired, he looked around. This boy named Gibby tried to exclaim _UP_ a million times. He even started to say UP in different languages.

"_Kuni! Su! Opp! Naik! Aan! _UGH! I give up!" Gibby sighed.

"It's okay," a student who has blonde hair with yellow highlights and huge green eyes said. "Don't give _up_."

And with that, her broom went up towards her hand.

"Cool!" Carly, a Hufflepuff, said. "Great work, Alamela! _Up_!"

After awhile when all of them got a hold of their brooms, Madam Hooch spoke up again.

"Now, once you got all your brooms, I want you to mount it. Now, grip it tight. When I blow my whistle, I want each one of you to kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment and lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle - three - two"

And with her signal, everyone rose a few feet on the ground and started to fly.

_I'm flying! _Freddie thought. _I cannot believe this…

* * *

_

As time passed, it was already noon. Everyone was hanging out. Some were in the library, the great hall or just in their common rooms. Freddie decided to go to the library and study.

When he entered the library, he saw Carly reading. He noticed the light shining above her reflected her fair skin, her luscious hair and that smile of hers that made him grew weak in his knees. She was beautiful, in Freddie's eyes. He sucked up all the courage he could muster as he took a seat and sat down right next to her.

"H-Hi." Freddie said nervously.

"Oh, hello there!" Carly smiled. "I'm not sure if I've properly introduced myself, I'm Carly Shay. What is yours?"

"I know. I'm Freddie Benson, by the way." He said shakily as he took her hand to shake it.

"You're the Ravenclaw's Riddle Solver, right?"

Freddie shrugged. "Is that what they call me now?"

"That's what I heard from Alamela."

"Alamela?" Freddie asked and then he starts to have a flashback of the blonde girl with huge green eyes and yellow highlights. "You mean the blonde girl with yellow streaks in her hair and huge green eyes?"

"Yes! But they're not THAT huge." She giggled.

"Yes! Uh, Alamela…" He started as he tried to remember her last name.

"Leiden." Carly finished.

"Oh right," Freddie nodded, snapping his fingers for effect. _Say something Freddie, ANYTHING! _"Um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to read… But there's no progress." She sighed.

"What are you reading?"

"A book," Carly sighed. "I'm not sure what the title is, though."

"Oh." I said, as she closed her book.

"Yeah," Carly nodded. "So, how's Ravenclaw?"

"Not bad. Flitwick gives too much work though."

"Ew," Carly laughed.

"I know," He chuckled. "What about yours?"

"Hufflepuff's fine. Everyone's nice."

"That's because you're talking about Hufflepuff. Everyone is ALWAYS nice."

Carly laughed as she shook her head, letting her dark brown hair fall down on her shoulders.

"If you're talking about Slytherin, that's another story."

"I don't see any problem with the Slytherins," Carly said, playing with her hair.

"Hello? Does Draco Malfoy ring a bell?"

"Well, yeah but he hasn't done anything mean to me…"

"He will," Freddie warned. "Watch out…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was walking around the corridor with Ron and Hermione.

"So, I've got another sweater that's maroon. Then I got a maroon sweater. After that I got a sweater with the color maroon–"

"We get it Ron, you get maroon sweaters each year," Hermione sighed. "Stop repeating that. I have a much better story. I've read so many books. Try telling me a title and I'm sure I've already read it."

"Okay, Three Little Pigs." He asked.

"Already read that."

"Fairies and Pixies?"

"Done."

"Goblins and Ghosts, Volume I?"

"Finished."

"The Beginner's Guide to Potions?"

"Check."

"The Amateur's Guide to Potions?"

"Double Check."

"The Expert's Guide to Potions?"

"Triple Check."

"The–"

"Ron, all the 'every guide to potions' is marked check."

"Darn you!" Ron said as he snapped his fingers.

"How about Boogie bear?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"What?" Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"You know the books Boogie Bear, Boogie Bear 2 and Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear?"

"What's that?"

"What? You've never read of those books before?" Ron asked in amusement.

"No, I haven't," She said as she paused. "You see, I haven't read any stories that are that ridiculous. I just don't have time for those kinds of childish books."

Sam and Ron looked at each other with an absurd expression on their faces as they looked at Hermione in bewilderment.

"More childish than the three little pigs? I think her head is all scrambled…" Ron whispered to Sam as she snickered in response.

Suddenly, a girl who has dirty blonde hair and purple highlights with matching violet eyes ran past them and tripped.

"OW!" She said, trying to get up.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Just help me get up." She said as Ron and Sam helped her stand up.

Hissing in pain, she started walking, actually limping, towards the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, wait up! I'll come with you, 'kay?" Sam said as the girl nodded.

She turned to Ron and Hermione. "Meet you guys later?"

They nodded as Sam accompanied her to the Hospital Wing.

"My name's Saige Leinz, though that name is way too overrated so just call me Sky."

"I'm Samantha Puckett but I hate my full name, so just call me Sam," Sam smiled as Sky laughed.

"So, why Sky?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Coz my full name is Saige Khassel Yvette Leinz but it'll dry your mouth up faster than you can even finish saying it, so I let people call me Sky."

"Nice!" Sam smiled. "So, are you from Gryffindor? Coz you seem familiar."

"Yup. I'm new here, actually."

"Sweet, me too!"

They talked for a while until they reached the Hospital Wing.

"Saige?" Someone called.

"La-La?" Sky replied.

"What happened?" A girl with neon and light blonde hair with green eyes asked her.

"Just let me sit down, okay?" Sky said.

The girl, or as Sky referred to as La-La, offered her a seat.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi, Alamela Leiden but you can call me La-La if you want. I'm Saige's cousin." Alamela said as she stuck out her hand and Sam shook it.

"Cool! So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I have no idea. I went around the school but it was so boring so I decided to stay here and watch over sick people. Madam Pomfrey's busy, so she told me to watch over. I think I might stay here longer." Alamela said while looking at Sky's bruised ankle.

"Yeah well, my ankle's busted. Anything to heal it like spells, potions, medicine, anything?"

"Oh!" Alamela exclaimed as she took out her wand and waved it over Sky's bruised ankle. "All cured!"

"Wow," Sam said as she started to stand up. "I feel all better. Were you watching Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, yeah. I was bored as hell!"

"Figures you would show your nerd side." Sky smirked as Alamela stuck out her tongue.

"I'm Sam Puckett, by the way," Sam said.

"Goodness gracious," Alamela gasped. "Sam _Puckett?"

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER:**** W.D.N.O.I.**

**Author's Notes:**

_**Polarpurple**_**:** ohmahgad -_- it's been so long since we updated! Sorry. You see, I'm the one who writes the chapters while SkyLeinz is the one who edits them. And I was sick and SOOOOO busy, so I didn't have time. SORRY! And…

MERRY CHRISTMAS! (IF I HAVENT GREETED)

HAPPY NEW YEARS

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

Kay that's it.

_**SkyLeinz**_**:** HEY HEY HEY! :D Sorry for the late update! Trisha was sick as a dog! And just as she said, she writes the chapters while I edit and add some more details to make it more entertaining and good. So, If you have any grudges, **BLAME TRISHA!** LOL! I'm kidding! :D I would like to **THANK** **ALL** the people who **REVIEWED**! I can't mention them coz well, I lost the list and If I go to my inbox, It would take me days to find it again… It's loaded with facebook notifs and- You know what, never mind that… I know you all don't care about that… SO to make things short, we want all your **REVIEWS!** Come on! We want a little encouragement if you're liking our story or not… PLEASE? *insert pout here* Okay, we need to go now. BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR, VALENTINES DAY AND WHATEVER DAY! Oh, and especially KISS-A-VERSARY DAY! ;) TILL OUR NEXT UPDATE! 3 ADIOS! :D

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&& _**{PolarPurple**__**}**_


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Chapter 8:**

"Yeah, that's me." Sam said slowly as she eyed her curiously and watched her eyes sparkled followed by her loud squealing "Um, why? What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Alamela giggled. "It's just… You're here! Oh My Gosh, Is this a dream? I think I'm going to faint!"

"LaLa, don't be over dramatic. Gosh! Sometimes I wonder if we're really cousins." Sky said as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I think there's something you know that I don't know. Now spill it. You better not be lying or else." Sam said threateningly.

"Okay. Well you see, long time ago yo-"

"HEY!" Sky cut in. "You guys know what?"

"What?" Alamela asked her cousin.

"I am insanely bored." She stated dryly.

"Then why don't you put gravy down your pants?" Sam said sarcastically as Alamela chuckled at her comeback while Sky just rolled her eyes.

"Psh, like that's ever gonna be of any help. Might as well watch you-"

"OKAY!" Alamela exclaimed as she could feel an argument is going to happen. "Since this conversation is going nowhere, I suggest you two can already go now. Saige's ankle is already better, I presume."

"Goodbye! It was nice meeting you _the_ Sam Puckett! Talk to you later, okay? OKAY! SEE YOU!" Alamela exclaimed as she saw them walk out of the door.

Sam groaned as she dragged Sky out of the room. Sky grumbled in return, giving her cousin an unnoticeable wave. Luckily, Alamela saw it and waved back energetically as always.

Out of the Hospital Room, Sky continued the conversation but didn't get a single response until…

"I have to go," Sam said.

Sky nodded as she felt like that was the only response she'll be getting from her but to her surprise, Sam spoke again.

"I promised Ron that I would come back for them. Who knows what he's doing with Hermione right at this very moment." She added.

"Probably annoying her," Sky said which Sam chuckled. As she said that, she thought that would be the thing she would likely do if she and Freddie would be stuck in the same room together. It's either annoy him or torture him.

"Okay, you go ahead then. I'll just hang out in the Library. Nice meeting you Sam!" Sky said as she smiled at her.

"Back at ya, Sky!" Sam nodded as she proceeded towards the common room.

When she reached the room, she could hear Ron and Hermione's screeches piercing through the hall.

"Oh boy," she sighed as she went inside.

"So, you're done reading?" Freddie asked Carly for the millionth time. Carly didn't mind at first but now she was really getting annoyed. Every time she said yes, Freddie would give her another book to read. And when she's 'done' reading, he'd give her a new one.

"Freddie," Carly yawned. "I really need to go now. I mean, kitchen stuff and all."

"Kitchen stuff?" He asked rather confused.

"Yeah," Carly said, biting her lip. "The Hufflepuff dungeon is near the kitchen right?"

"Yeah," Freddie nodded. "So, you're leaving? But you HAVE to read this! It's totally cool. You'll love it!" He said as he grabbed a book entitled: _Lovely Muggle Songs, the History behind It_.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, not too loud for everyone to hear though. "I really, really, REALLY need to go. I'd like to stay but I promised Alamela and Charles. So…"

"So, bye?" Freddie said rather glumly.

"Yeah and besides it's already 5:30 anyway so, goodbye." She said as she took her stuff and left the room in a swift motion.

When she reached the Hufflepuff basement, everyone was staring at her.

"Where were you?" Susan asked. "We were waiting for you an hour ago and you come here looking stressed out?"

"I'm sorry!" Carly cried. "Someone was preoccupying me in the library."

"A boy?" Hannah Abbott piped in.

"Well, yeah," replied Carly. She was going to play with her fingers until she saw Hannah and Susan giggling. "NOT IN THAT WAY!"

"Denial…" Susan drawled.

"Oh, come on," Carly said. "The boy's sweet but he's so annoying and nerdy."

"Who is he?"

"Freddie Benson," she said slowly but noticed the confused looks on their faces. "Ugh, the Ravenclaw riddle solver-er?"

They still looked confused. "Brown eyes, brown hair?"

The girls still looked puzzled as ever.

"Ugh, never mind," she shook her head. "So, what are we going to cook?"

"Treacle Toffee," a voice said and it was none other than Professor Sprout. "It's going to be served later for dinner."

"Isn't it a sticky treat?" Susan asked.

"Yes, it is. But shh," Sprout said, shushing the girls as he made a 'shh' sound while putting his index finger in his front of his lips. "Don't tell anyone. That will be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay Professor!" The three nodded.

"But, where are the others?" Carly asked, looking around.

"They're already in the kitchen preparing utensils. You girls go get the ingredients! Come on now, CHOP - CHOP!"

The girls left and ran towards the Kitchen. Susan got some brown sugar, Carly got some cups of water and Hannah got the cream of tartar. The others took the remaining ingredients and they all started cooking.

_At least this is better than reading boring books in the library_, Carly thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We own THE UNIVERSE! Just leave us to dream, okay? :D

**A/N:**

_PolarPurple_: God… I don't know where to start… It's been a month, and I'm sorry! This chapter might not be the best.. I did this like 3 weeks ago, while being sick and busy.

_SkyLeinz_: Sorry you guys. Lack of inspiration, I guess… Send us more reviews and surely we'll be totally inspired to give you a much longer chapter! PROMISE! I think… ;) I would like to **THANK **the people who **REVIEWED** our previous chapter. So… **THAAAAANKS!** Be sure to READ, REVIEW and SUGGEST our story! THANKS A LOT! 3 CIAO! :D

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&& _**{PolarPurple}**_


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**Chapter 9:**

"You could've been hurt!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Ron with much worry in her eyes. "What were you thinking! Were you even thinking at all, Ron!"

"I was just practicing! Bloody hell Hermione, human rights!" Ron shouted, shaking his head.

He just went to the flying grounds and flew using the school broom. Unfortunately for him, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He wasn't that high up in the air though, so it didn't hurt as much.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Drown yourself in your excuses. You weren't just practicing how to fly, you were practically practicing how to die! God! Ron, you idiot!"

"Will you just tone it down, Hermione. Bloody hell! If you keep on yapping on and on about that, then I'm out of here." Ron grumbled as he stood up with a huff and walked away.

"Oh, don't you just walk away from me Ron Weasley! Come back here this instance! RON! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING! RON!" Hermione screeched as she ran after him.

Sam stood there, wondering if it was a good idea that she left them in the first place.

* * *

About a month later, it was the very first Quidditch of the year and Harry was playing for the first time. He got in the Quidditch team after his first Flying Lessons. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it was all thanks to Malfoy.

When the game began, it started out brutally with the kicking here and zapping there. But it was rather interesting than anyone had expect it to be. Brooms were flying around, the audience cheering and screaming for their teams and the players trying to score.

Minutes later, with much anticipation, Harry finally caught the snitch. It was a great experience and at the same time tiring for him. He grinned, as everyone kept on screaming.

_GRY-FFIN-DOR!_

_GRY-FFIN-DOR!_

_GRY-FFIN-DOR!_

_WOOHOO!_

_PO-TTER!_

_PO-TTER!_

_PO-TTER! _

When the game was entirely finished, all the Gryffindors celebrated their first win of the year in their Common Room.

"That was great!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "It was your first time playing and yet you caught it, Harry!"

"Best first year player of the century, eh?" Sky suddenly popped out, as Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"So full of yourself." She scoffed but smiled.

* * *

After a while of celebrating, it was already dinner time and everyone was scarfing down their meals and talking about the Quittich game.

"And when Harry caught the snitch? Oh, man! It was insanity!" A Gryffindor said.

"Yeah, man. For a little guy, you sure know how to get 'em." Another one spoke.

"It was nothing, really. I didn't even know what to do. I just kept eyeing the ball." Harry said humbly.

"Whatever you did, it was bloody hell awesome." Ron pointed out as he patted his back while eating.

"Absolutely!" Sam pitched in as she munched down on a chicken leg.

All of the sudden, Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the front and started to announce something important.

"I have a very important announcement to be made if everyone would quiet down for a moment, please." He said as everyone silenced. "Thank you!"

"Now, I know this is not the usual for Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "But it will be a tradition from now on and onwards. First years shall now have a ball after every successful Quidditch game. It is customary for all students of the said year to attend. None first year members of the teams who played during the game are also entitled to attend but will act as Chaperones as well as the Professors. This ball will also stand for as a 'Welcome to Hogwarts Party'. It will be held next week, Saturday. It is a Masquerade ball so all of you are obliged to wear a mask. It is a formal event so we shall not see students wearing inappropriate attires. There will also be dancing and of course, a buffet to vanquish you starved stomachs. That is all, thank you."

After the cheering of both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams and some of the first years, the chattering continued.

* * *

**AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE:**

"Oh, a ball! I'm so excited." Sam said sarcastically.

"We have no choice. Apparently, some girls love it." Sky said begrudgingly. "Ugh! Pure torture! "

"Why are you both so bummed out about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just a party. Don't all girls love those things?" Ron.

"Girls are much trickier than boys. We have to pick a gown, do make-up and wear heels! UGH! I'd rather just stay at the common rooms and sleep!" Sky went on.

"You guys have it easy. All you have to do is grab a coat and tie, a jacket and then BOOM you're ready to go. All you have left is to go and find a date." Sam said.

"We have to find a date?" Ron said as he did a spit take and looked at Harry.

"No, duh! Unless you just want to stand near the buffet table and eat all you can. Oh, I am SO doing that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ugh! What's the use of a welcome to Hogwarts party, anyways? I already had enough of Hogwarts." Sky announced.

"True. I mean, I always despise balls which includes wearing of dresses and all that chizz. It's so prissy." Sam grumbled.

"Don't forget girly." Sky added.

Hermione snapped her fingers and pointed towards both of them. "BINGO!"

Everybody continued to talk while Hermione sat there silently, not uttering a single word.

* * *

**AT THE HUFFLEPUFF TABLE:**

"Ooh, a ball! How exciting!" Carly giggled. "Alamela, what will your gown look like?"

"Oh, I-"

"I'm thinking mine's going to be pink. Or polka dots. What about your mask?"

"But Carly, I didn't even say-"

"Ooh, I should really start thinking of a design!" Carly exclaimed as she stood up and walked away, leaving a baffled Alamela sitting there.

* * *

**AT THE RAVENCLAW TABLE:**

"Well, look at that!" Mandy said to Freddie. "What do you think?"

"It's not such a big deal."

"What? Of course it is! It's like a competition. What kind of tux are you going to wear, who are you going to dance with, you know? I had one of those things too when I was still a kid. "

"Oh." Freddie said. _I'm in trouble…_

* * *

A/N:

_PolarPurple_: _Long_ updates :S. This chapter was meant to be short, it was just a filler. Sorry for the long wait!

_Skyleinz:_ Hey guys! Okay so originally this was just a two-page chapter coz that's what Trisha wrote. But I edited it and made it a little longer so it's now a five-page chapter. I'll be writing the next chapter. So, cross your fingers it won't be terrible… Peace and out! :D

_**[SkyLeinz]**_ && _**{PolarPurple}**_


	11. CHAPTER TEN

**Chapter 10:**

As the days have passed, it was already Saturday morning and the first year students have only a week to prepare for the ball.

Sam sighed as she heard yet another announcement blaring out of the speakers.

''_Good morning! This message is addressed to all First year students. It is only a week before the ball and I suggest all first years should start preparing for the said occasion. All must attend no exceptions or whatsoever. Each house will be given a corresponding of fifty points if, and only if, all will participate and cooperate. That is all, thank you._''

Sam noticed Sky walked in with an annoyed expression on her face.

''Ugh! Can they just shut up for one moment about the ball? Seriously, I've heard that announcement like, three times this morning! GAH!'' Sky exclaimed as she fell on a nearby chair.

Sam then turned her attention to Hermione who was sitting comfortably in a chair, reading. It was as if she didn't even hear the announcement.

''So, what's the plan?'' Sam asked as she looked at both Sky and Hermione.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione said dryly without even glancing up at her.

''I mean,'' Sam started. ''What are we going to do now? They specifically want all of the first years to come and no exceptions. Even though I'm going to regret going to that stupid ball, I don't want to lose our chances in winning the house cup.''

''So, your saying we _have _to come?'' Sky asked, rather disgusted.

''In simple words my dear Sky, yes we have to.'' Sam sighed.

''Oh, God! Help me!'' Sky exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

''Okay, what are you two talking about?'' Hermione asked, finally looking up from her book.

''Sam is suggesting for us to go to the baaaaaall.'' Sky annunciated, exaggerating the word ball.

Hermione looked at Sam and then back at Sky. She then sighed and closed her book.

''I guess we really have no choice but to attend to that thing. It is now a tradition from now on. And we only get to go once.'' Hermione said.

''Okay, so that's it then.''

''Wait, so where exactly are we going to buy dresses? We can't disaparate in and out of Hogwarts. And I certainly don't want to write to my mother. Who knows what she'll pick for me. It could be something tacky or gross or girly or probably all of the above!'' Sky said as she began to panic.

''That is true.'' Sam agreed as she shivered at the thought of wearing something girly or tacky.

''Well, there are actually shops in Hogsmeade that sells dresses but...'' Hermione trailed off as her eyes became wide.

''But, what? Spit it out, Hermione.'' Sam asked.

''Yes, what? What? WHAT? TELL ME WOMAN, WHAT?'' Sky exclaimed as she shook Hermione vigorously.

''WE HAVE TO SNEAK OUT OF HOGWARTS!'' She screamed, covering her mouth afterwards.

Sky dropped her hands and stepped back.

''That's it?'' Sam asked as Hermione nodded.

Sky and Sam then burst into hysterical laughs as Hermione looked at them like they were insane.

''What's so funny?'' Hermione said, a little angry.

''You... Thinking that's a problem...'' Sam tried to explain in between laughs.

''Well, it _is_ a problem! We could get expelled! It's one of the rules in Hogwarts.'' She explained.

''Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.'' Sky said, finally catching her breath. ''That's not a problem at all.''

''Look. Sneaking out is one of the things you'll have to live with. It's better to experience it in an early age than when you're old and aged. Trust me, I've sneaked out a thousand times.'' Sam explained.

''Yeah, me too and let me tell you it's quite a rush. '' Sky added. ''Have a little adventure, will you?''

Hermione sighed as she looked at both of them.

''Fine. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming the both of you for this.'' She pointed at both of them and walked off.

''See, that's the key word. _If _we get in trouble. You're so negative.'' Sky said as they both followed her out of the room.

* * *

**[AT THE HUFFLEPUFF'S HOUSE]**

Alamela was just sitting in a chair, practicing her wizardry.

''_Wingardium Leviosa!_'' She exclaimed as her book levitated in midair.

''ALAMELA!'' Someone screamed, making Alamela lose her concentration and dropped the book.

''Oh, phooey!'' She said.

''Alamela! Did you hear the announcement?'' It was Carly.

''What announcement?''

Carly groaned as she sat next to her. ''The announcement regarding the ball, silly!''

''Oh, that?'' She asked as Carly nodded. ''No, I didn't''

''It's only a week until the ball and I was thinking,'' She started. ''That we could go and pick out dresses.''

''Pick out dresses?'' She asked as she did another levitating spell on a nearby vase.

Carly, tired of Alamela's loose of focus, grabbed her wand.

''Pay attention!'' She exclaimed as the vase fell and broke into a million pieces.

''Hey, you made the vase fall!'' Alamela whined.

Carly grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at her.

''Alamela!''

''Okay, okay.'' She said. ''I'm listening. Now, what did you say about dresses again?''

''Will you go with me to pick out a dress for Saturday?''

''I dunno...''

''Come on, please? Please? _PLEAAAASE?_'' She begged, putting her puppy dog pout.

Alamela sighed as she knew this conversation wasn't coming to an end unless she gave her an answer that she wanted.

''Okay, I'll come with you to the dress shop thingy.''

''YAY!'' She cheered as she dragged her out of the room. ''Now, come on before the good ones are all gone.''

''Where are we going, anyway?''

''To Hogsmeade, silly.''

''Wait, what?'' Alamela asked as she stopped, making Carly stop to a halt.

''What' the matter?''

''We're going to Hogsmeade? But, we're not allowed to go beyond Hogwarts. That's against the rules.'' She exclaimed.

''Well, duh! That's why we're going to sneak out.'' She said as she again dragged Alamela with her.

''Wait, Carly I-'' But it was too late for Alamela already knew what she was in for.

* * *

**[AT THE LIBRARY]**

''Hey, Freddie.'' Harry called as he made his way towards him.

''Oh, hey Harry!'' Freddie smiled.

''You heard the announcement?'' He asked.

''About the masquerade ball?''

''Yeah. So, you have a tuxedo, yet?''

''No, not yet. I'm actually writing to my mom and let her send me one.'' He said.

''Oh.'' Harry said sadly.

''Oh, I forgot about-''

''I-It's okay.'' He smiled.

''So, what about you? How are you-''

''HARRY! HARRY!'' Someone screamed, earning a hush from the Librarian.

''Mr. Weasley! This is a library and not a screaming arena. Please keep your voice down or I will ask you to leave.'' The Librarian scolded.

''Right, sorry.'' He said sheepishly.

''Ron? What are you-''

''Do you have anything to wear at the ball?'' Ron asked, catching his breath.

He sat down and noticed Freddie's presence. ''Hey Freddie! Didn't see you there.''

''Well, no. Do you?'' Harry asked, as Freddie waved a 'hey' at Ron.

''No, not yet. But,'' He said as he looked around and lowered his voice. ''I heard the girls are going to Hogsmeade today.''

''Girls? Which girls?'' He whispered.

''Hermione, Sam and Sky of course!''

''Aren't we not allowed to go out of school bounds?'' Freddie asked.

''Yeah, but I heard they're going to sneak out of Hogwarts.''

''Wait, where did you hear about this?'' Harry asked.

''From them, of course. I heard them talking at the common rooms a while ago.'' He said rather smugly.

''You were eavesdropping on them?'' Freddie asked, rather amused.

''No! I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard their conversation. I couldn't help but to listen.'' Ron shrugged.

Freddie nodded as he went back to writing his mom a letter.

''Hmm...'' Harry though for a moment. ''Hogsmeade isn't that far from here. And it is the only available time that we have.''

''Okay, we're going to sneak out.'' Harry said after a good thinking.

''Oh, that's good. I thought we're- WHAT?'' Ron exclaimed, earning another hush from the librarian which he apologized for that.

''What do you mean we're going to sneak out?'' Ron whispered.

''We're going to sneak out to buy tuxedos, shoes and masks. After that, we're going to sneak back in.'' Harry explained.

''But we'll get caught.'' Ron whined.

''We'll just be careful and quick in buying before they even know we left.''

Ron thought for a moment and sighed. ''Fine.''

''Good.'' Harry said and looked at Freddie. ''How about it, Freddie?''

''Sneak out with you two?'' He asked as they nodded.

He thought for a second. _Well, it would be a good way to pick out a tux. If I wrote to mom, he might pick something I'll regret wearing... Hmmm, why not?_

''Okay, I'll come.'' He smiled.

''Good, let's go then.'' Ron said as they stood up.

Freddie crumpled the paper and threw it in a nearby trash can. He then ran to catch up with the two.

* * *

**[SOMEWHERE IN THE HALLWAYS OF HOGWARTS]**

Draco just got out of the Slytherin common room and was walking in the hallways when all of a sudden…

''DRACO! DRACO!''

He then looked back but was bumped by his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

''Ugh! You incompetent little dipwads!'' He screamed at them as he dusted his self off. ''You got crumbs all over my uniform! UGH! Disgusting!''

''Sorry!'' Both Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.

''What do you two want?'' He said, annoyed.

''We just wanted to ask if you already bought a tuxedo for the ball?'' Goyle asked bashfully.

''I sent my mother and father a letter this morning. Why?''

''Well, we wanted you to accompany me, ''

''US! '' Crabbe corrected.

''I mean us, to Hogsmeade. We still haven't found a thing to wear.'' Goyle said.

''And we don't want to let our parents pick clothes for us. We want to be a comfortable when we wear our tuxedos. ''

''Yeah.'' Goyle agreed.

Draco gave them a questioned look. ''And what does this have to do with me?''

''We were wondering if you could come with us to help us pick our tuxedos.'' Crabbe said nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to walk off.

''Draco, wait!'' Goyle called after him.

He sighed as he turned back again. ''Why would I help you two goons in picking a simple tuxedo for a stupid ball?''

''Because we'll be with you in coming to the ball. Aren't we always your entourage ? '' Crabbe said.

''And so? '' Draco asked.

''Well, we don't want to embarrass you with our improper and un-fancy attire.''

''You do have a point.'' Draco said as he thought for a second. '' I don't want to be seen by people hanging out with two dumbos dressed as toddlers.''

''So, will you? '' Asked Goyle after a minute of waiting for his response.

He sighed and pushed them off towards the exit. ''Fine. But we have to be quick about it.''

''YES! Oh, absolutely! '' They cheered as the three walked off.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_**PolarPurple**_**:** So technically I did not write this chapter (it was true, Final Exams are coming up and the only choice I have is to multitask, multitask, study, study, and everything! -_-) but I did help on setting out this chapter plot and everything. So I hope you like this chapter; this was the chapter me and _SkyLeinz_ (i am not sure if you spell it like that ) have been DYING to write and plan out, and we have it now! Reviews much appreciated!

_**Skyleinz:**_ HEY HEY HEEEY! Whattup people who are reading this? Yeah so I finished writing the chapter. I'm also going to write the next one, I think. Coz that will be the shopping proper and then after wards is the ball. Yeah, more chapters to come. :D We hope you'll read this and review! We really appreciate the people who reviewed and story alerted! :D That means so much to us. Hope this story gets a lot of reviews!

_**[SkyLeinz]**_ && _**{PolarPurple}**_


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Chapter 11:**

''Come on!'' Sam whispered as she signaled both Sky and Hermione to move.

Once they were behind her, she turned around to look at them. ''What took you both so long to move? I said, on three not on three then wait for my signal!''

''Hermione started to freak out and almost ran back inside!'' Sky exclaimed as they walked side by side.

''Figures.'' She mumbled as she then took a peek at Hermione who was fidgeting.

She didn't notice Sky halted and bumped into her.

''Dude, what gi-''

''We're here.'' She announced as she looked ahead.

Sam followed her gaze and gasped. ''Wow, Hogsmeade.''

''We're here?'' Hermione exclaimed as both Sam and Sky jumped in surprise.

''No, Hermione. We just stopped to get fuel.'' Sam said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

''Come on! Let's look for dresses so we can go back already.'' Sky said.

''I can't believe we're here!'' Hermione laughed. ''Oh my Gosh, this is so surreal!''

Sam leaned on to Sky. ''Psh, first timer.'' She whispered, earning a chuckle from Sky.

''Uh, hey guys!'' Hermione exclaimed as they turned around.

''I think this is the shop.'' She said as she pointed to a store that says _Dress Shoppe de Magnifique_.

''No chizz.'' Sam said as they entered the place.

''Holy Hamburgers!'' Sky exclaimed as they saw thousands of dresses.

''How are we going to pick one with all of these?'' Sam asked.

''Well, I think we will just have to try everything.'' Hermione suggested.

Both Sam and Sky looked at her like she was crazy.

''It's that or go naked to the prom. You're choice.'' Hermione said as she strutted to the stack of dresses.

Sam sighed as she followed suit, with Sky just behind her.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

''That was a close one!'' Freddie said as they arrived at Hogsmeade.

''It was a _really _close one.'' Harry pointed. ''If Ron didn't stop sneezing, we would all get caught.''

''I'm sorry!'' Ron exclaimed. ''I just couldn't help it!''

''Come on!'' Harry said.

They walked around Hogsmeade to find a shop that sells Tuxedoes. They've seen a shop that sells shoes and a store that sells gowns but no tuxedoes.

''Ugh, this is impossible!'' Ron grumbled. ''How are we going to buy a suit if there's no store that sells them?''

''How about there?'' Freddie asked as he pointed towards a store.

''Good eye, Freddie.'' Harry grinned as they ran inside.

''Bloody hell, there are millions of it!'' Ron exclaimed.

''There are a million of them, and three of us. I think we're going to be a while.'' Freddie said as they started looking for the right suit.

* * *

''Oh my, that was a close one!'' Carly exclaimed as she still dragged Alamela behind her.

''Carly, can you let go of me now? You've been dragging me ever since we left Hogwarts.'' Alamela said.

''No time for that, we have to find a shop! Now, let's not dilly dally!''

''Ugh!'' Alamela groaned as she let herself be dragged by Carly.

''Now, there should be a -Hmmp!'' Carly bumped into someone, making Alamela bump into her.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was- Carly? Alamela?''

''Gibby?'' Carly squeaked as she looked at him.

''Hey, Gibby!'' Alamela said cheerfully. ''What are you doing here? Picking out a dress?''

''Um, no. Not a dress. I'm a guy.'' Gibby said, making her drop her head in shame.

''Right.'' Alamela said bashfully ''I forgot, sorry.''

''So,'' Carly began to talk as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''Found anything yet?''

''No, not yet.'' He said with a sigh.

''Well, why don't you join us? We're looking for dresses and we might also find a tux.'' Carly suggested.

''Oh, okay.'' He smiled.

A few minutes had passed and they still couldn't find a store.

''Ugh! There's no store?'' Carly exclaimed. ''How can this be? This is impossible!''

''Calm down, Carly. We'll find it.'' Alamela encouraged.

''How are we suppose to-''

''Hey! Look there! There's a dress and a tux by that window. Maybe they have what we're looking for.'' Gibby said as he spotted a shop.

''Good searching, Gibby.'' Carly giggled as they walked towards the store that says _Spring Couture_.

''Wow, so many pretty dresses.'' Carly said in awe as she let go of Alamela's arm.

''Finally.'' She mumbled as she rubbed her aching wrist.

''Come on!'' Carly squealed as she then pushed her to the aisles.

''I'll just be here by the tuxedoes, okay?'' Gibby announced.

''Okay! Have fun!'' She called out.

''Now,'' Carly stared as she automatically grabbed a bunch of outfits. ''Let the shopping begin!''

* * *

''What about that shop, Goyle?'' Crabbe suggested.

''Those are dresses!''

''Oh. Well, how about-''

''Will you two baboons just quit talking and get in a store!'' Draco exclaimed as he had enough.

If has been five minutes since they left Hogwarts and Draco might already pull all his hair out. Crabbe and Goyle were walking side by side, searching for a store that sells suits while he just followed them, a couple of meters behind.

''Well, help us look then.'' Goyle said.

''It's not my problem, it's yours. I'm just here to comment on how idiotic you'll look on what you both will wear.'' He spat out.

A couple of minutes later, the three were still walking when all of a sudden, Crabbe and Goyle spotted a tuxedo shop right next to a dress store.

''Ah, at last!'' Goyle exclaimed as the two walked in.

Draco was about to follow when he saw a particular blonde emerge from a dressing room in the shop next to them.

''My God, is that Puckett?'' He said to no one in particular as he scrunched his eyes to get a better view.

There he saw, his nemesis, in a red simple dress with a black belt and a bow in the middle of it. The dress stopped just above her knees and Draco couldn't help but stare at her.

''Hey Draco, are you coming or what?'' Crabbe exclaimed, making him snap out of his thought.

''Yes, yes. I'm coming, stop whining you pathetic little dolt.'' He exclaimed.

With one last look at the window, he walked inside the shop just in time Goyle came out of the fitting room.

* * *

**AN:**

_PolarPurple_: hope you like it, I ddint do anything really :P. I was too busy studying and stuff, ugh. Anyways, if you hated it blame katrina love it and thank me!

_SkyLeinz_: IGNORE TRISHA'S BLAMING! xD WOOH! Okay, this chapter is done… Sorry it took a while. I was busy with my other story. :D We hope more will review on this story! :D Well, there are no more words to say so… CIAO! :D

_**[SkyLeinz]**_ && _**{PolarPurple}**_


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Chapter 12:**

It was the night that they'd been all dreading to go.

Ball.

It was a four-letter word that either means the happiest time of your life or the worst.

It was six in the evening and the Gryffindor girls were busy preparing for the ball.

''Gah! Stupid dress!'' Sky huffed in anger.

''Sam, could you help me with the zipper?'' Hermione asked.

''Just a- Shoot!'' Sam exclaimed.

''What happened?'' Both Sky and Hermione exclaimed as they ran to where Sam was changing.

Sam revealed herself wearing a strapless black and blue dress that just went above her knees. The upper part was covered with sequins. In the middle was a thin strip of cloth that acted as a belt. The skirt part was all black with blue flower patterns on the edges and some blue beads above it. In her hand was just a simple sequined blue mask that complemented her dress. Both girls gasped.

''Ugh, is this even a dress?'' Sam asked, annoyed.

''Oh my Gosh, Sam! You look absolutely stunning!'' Hermione said in glee.

Sam gave her a questioned look and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

''I do?'' Sam asked as Hermione nodded with much enthusiasm. ''It doesn't show anything?''

''Actually, it suites you very well.'' Sky said. ''And that's me saying something.''

Sam shrugged and smiled. She then went over to Hermione and zipped the back of her dress. When she was done, she noticed what both girls were wearing.

''I like it.'' Sam said after a good minute or two.

''Huh?''

''Come again?'' Hermione asked in bewilderment.

''The dresses that you two chose, it suites both of you.'' She explained.

Hermione smiled and looked at her dress. It was just a simple green dress with a frilly lining on the top. It hugged her figure quite pretty well. She also has a green mask with sequins and green feathers on top of it with strings poking out of it. It looked like a festival mask but it did match her outfit.

Sky's outfit, on the other hand, was a little different. It was a zebra purple and black dress with a 'V' collar and a light colored lace surrounding it, showing just enough cleavage. It has a wide black cloth on the middle that acted as a belt. The color matched her eyes and highlights very well. Her mask was plain black with a purple feather on the left and a single white gem just above the mask, between the eyes. It made her purple orbs stand out.

''Really?'' Hermione asked.

''Yup.'' Sam nodded.

''So, are we going or not?'' Sky asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk towards the door, with the two girls behind her.

* * *

When they arrived at the ball, it was beyond magical. The dance floor had lights that changed every few seconds, a disco ball that was hovering up above and the ceiling, which was bewitched, was showing a perfect star filled night sky.

''Our school doesn't have these in a ball!'' Sky said in awe.

''I know right?'' Sam pointed out. ''It really is magical.''

Hermione frowned and mumbled. ''I've never went to a ball before.''

''What was that Hermione?''

Hermione looked up and saw a guy with a black tux and gold undershirt. His mask was half black and half gold and there was a pair of glasses hiding inside the mask.

''Harry?'' Hermione asked.

''Hello.'' Harry smiled.

''Oh my! It is you!'' She exclaimed as she then hugged him. ''Wow. You look great.''

Harry smiled. ''And you look wonderful.''

She grinned. ''Thank you.''

''Hey Harry!''

''Sup Harry!''

It was Sky and Sam, of course.

''How'd you know it's me?'' He asked.

''Glasses.'' Both of them said at the same time.

''Ah,'' He laughed. ''Well, that is a downer.''

Sam scoffed. ''You got that right.''

''Right.'' He pointed out. ''And do I know you two?''

Hermione sighed. ''Harry, its Sky and Sam.''

''Oh, blimey!'' He said as he slapped his forehead. ''Didn't recognize you two.''

''It is a masquerade ball, right?'' Sky pointed out. ''Not like we have signs in our heads that said _Hey! It's Saige and Sam over here!_''

''You have a point there.'' He said.

''Hello!'' Someone said.

The four of them craned their necks to see a girl in pink and a girl in yellow.

''Saige?''

''Allie?'' Sky asked.

''You know I hate that nickname.'' Alamela whined.

''I'm sorry, do I know you?'' Sam asked.

''It's me, Alamela!'' Alamela grinned.

''Ah,'' Sam said. ''No wonder the yellow highlights looked familiar."

Alamela was wearing a simple yellow flowing dress with layers and a black belt. She was also wearing a yellow mask with a butterfly on the upper left corner. The dress matched her highlights perfectly and the mask made her green coated eyes glitter.

''I'm sorry,'' It was Hermione. ''I didn't catch your name.''

''Oh, Intro!'' Both Sky and Alamela said.

''That's Harry, Hermione, Sam and my cousin, Saige.'' Alamela said, speaking to the girl in pink. ''They're Gryffindors.''

''And this is Alamela, my cousin, and her friend Carly, is it?'' Sky asked, pointing to Carly. ''They're both Huffly-Pufflies.''

''Yes, it's Carly.'' Carly said sweetly. ''Nice to meet you all.''

Carly was wearing a pink polka dot dress with a black ribbon belt and black frilly laces just on the edge of her skirt. She was also wearing a pink mask with a pink feather at the left corner.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Hermione and Harry responded while Sam just smiled and nodded.

''Oh, I have to find someone.'' Carly said. ''You'll be okay here Alamela or do you wanna come with?''

''Nah, I'm good here.'' She responded as Carly walked away.

''I have to go find Ron and Freddie.'' Harry said.

''I'll come with you.'' Hermione said as they vanished into the crowd.

''It's just the three of us now.'' Alamela said glumly, playing with the tips of her belt.

''I don't know about you two but I'm going to eat.'' She said as she headed for the snack area.

Sky and Alamela just shrugged and followed suit.

''Hey Saige, look over there.'' Alamela pointed to a guy.

''What about him?'' She asked as she grabbed a plate and proceeded to pick the food.

''I think that's Gibby.'' She said, unsurely.

Sky looked at a guy who was wearing a white vest with a pink undershirt.

''I dunno who Gibby is.'' Sky responded, shrugging.

''That chubby guy? Um, Charles Gibson!'' Alamela exclaimed as Sky nodded in understanding.

''Oh, that dweeb.'' She said as she then proceeded to a table where Alamela followed her, not stopping to talk.

* * *

''Ugh, what a lame ball.'' Sam grumbled as she rolled her eyes and ate another helping.

She was just currently standing near the snack table, looking at masked people who were everywhere. She didn't want to sit for she was not tired and she knew Alamela wouldn't stop talking.

''Get out of the way!'' A guy wearing a gray tuxedo and mask with a blond hair exclaimed and pushed Sam out of the way.

''Watch it, nub!'' She yelled.

She heard him scoff. ''Please.''

''What's your problem, huh?'' She exclaimed in anger. ''Why be so rude?''

''My problem is you getting in my way. And would you mind to use correct grammar?'' He said in a British accent, pointing towards her.

''Oh, Please. I was minding my own business until you ruined it. In addition, yes, I do mind. I can talk in perfect grammar or not so butt off!'' She said.

The blonde jerk just remained silent and scooped him some punch.

''Here,'' He then gave Sam a cup full of punch. She looked at him then towards the punch and reluctantly took it.

''Thanks.'' She muttered as she took a sip.

After a couple of minutes, she heard the guy sigh.

"Sorry,'' He muttered. ''I didn't mean to make you angry.''

She looked at him and noticed he was standing next to her, his back leaning against the table.

''I'm just having a bad night.'' He said as he sipped his cup.

''Yeah, what is up with this ball and making people lose their temper?'' She asked.

''Maybe it's the fact that we had to wear a formal attire.'' He laughed.

''Maybe,'' Sam chuckled. ''Or maybe the atmosphere had been bewitched?''

He laughed and shook his head. ''Or maybe the punch we're drinking is poison.''

Sam then coughed, making the guy laugh. ''W-What?''

The guy caught his breath and breathed in. ''I'm just kidding.''

She pushed him, and chuckle. ''You're alright,'' She said. ''For a blonde.''

He chuckled. ''And you're okay too, for a blonde.''

* * *

After a couple of hours, it was almost midnight and Sam and the guy was still laughing and talking.

''Okay, okay,'' the blonde said. ''And then what?''

''Then the dude gave it to me and in no time, I was heading for the door in a marathon chase.'' Sam finished.

The guy laughed as he sipped his cup. ''That is insane! Did he catch you?''

''Hell no!'' Sam said. ''I maybe a girl but I can outrun anyone, especially old hags.''

He smiled and set his cup down. ''I never knew any girl with much bad doings as I did.''

''And I've never met a dude who actually played pranks using magic.'' She added.

''Oh, please. Magic pranking is in my nature. Watch this.'' He said as he gestured Sam to look behind her.

He aimed his wand at a cup filled with punch.

''_Wingardium Leviosa!_''

The cup filled with punch hovered just above a guy's head. And with a flick of his wand, the cup landed with a thud and the contents landed all over his head. They were laughing like a maniac when it happened.

''Oh my God,'' Sam said. ''That was hilarious!''

Just then, a slow song started to play.

''Ugh, I despise those songs.'' Sam grumbled.

''I think it's kind of soothing.'' He said, looking at her.

''It sometimes makes me want to sleep.''

''It's not that bad,'' He said as he stood up and reached his hand for her to take. ''Come on.''

''I don't think it will work.'' She said but she took his hand anyways.

He led her towards the dance floor. He guided my hands and placed them on his shoulders while his was on her waist. As they swayed, the song then changed into a much more upbeat one but still a love song.

Sam smiled as she felt relief washed over her.

''You're happy that the song changed, aren't you?'' The blonde in front of him smirked.

''Yup.'' She grinned as he then twirled her.

She giggled as she returned to her previous spot.

''What did you do that for?'' She laughed.

''I don't know. Spur of the moment, maybe?'' He smirked as he twirled her again.

_We've got to take it slow  
You can't be sure of who you've met  
You just don't know what you might get  
Cause in these crazy times were living  
Love can turn into regret_

_But you, could be the one to change my point of view_  
_It's all up to you...  
_

_Give you love without the pain_  
_Show you light beyond the rain_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Gonna make you happy now_  
_There'll be days when things go wrong_  
_I'll be there to make you strong_  
_Gonna make you happy_  
_Gonna make you happy_

They were now just having fun, not bothering to stop. It was just them, dancing to the music. Both haven't experienced this kind of fun with the opposite gender, ever.

''You dance pretty well.'' He said as they still kept grooving to the music.

''I know,'' She laughed. ''You're not so bad yourself.''

_I'll give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy now  
There'll be days when things go wrong  
I'll be there to keep you strong  
Gonna make you happy, make you happy now  
Some days the sun don't wanna shine  
And I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
Gonna make you happy, make you happy now  
I ain't the kind to be untrue  
Wanna spend my life with you...  
Gonna make you happy yeah  
Make you happy yeah  
Be your love I wanna be your love  
Show you light beyond the rain  
So what ya gonna do  
I give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain_

As the song ended, the clock stroked twelve and the ceiling lights were roaming like a wild beast, in search for something, or someone.

''What's going on?'' Sam asked in bewilderment.

''I don't know.'' He said as he hugged Sam.

She buried her head in his chest for the lights made her dizzy. Just then, one of the lights stopped and shone on them. Sam scrunched her eyes and looked around her. The crowd made a circle, revealing four other pairs that the light had landed on to. Just as she was about to run off, they we're being lifted up and were hovering towards the stage.

''What's going on?'' Sam exclaimed as she buried in her partner's chest once again, out of fright.

''It's going to be okay,'' He tried to soothe her. ''Professor Dumbledore's doing the enchantment.''

''Really?'' She asked, still buried in his chest. ''Why?''

''That will be answered in a couple of seconds.'' He said.

When they were safely standing on stage, Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

''The clock just stoke twelve and as what I have said, it will be now the crowning of the King and Queens of the night! The winners were chosen randomly by the spotlights that were roaming just a minute ago.'' He explained. ''Now may I present to all of you, your Kings and Queens of the night!''

The audience applauded as Professor Dumbledore went from pair to pair and put the crowns on them as well as the sashes.

''I think we now know the reason.'' The guy whispered at Sam.

* * *

''And who could that be?'' Alamela asked.

''Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin.'' Sky replied nonchalantly.

They've been at this for a while now. They take turns asking who's who and figure out their identity. It was really a normal thing to do. They've done it once or twice in their own hometown.

Alamela then pointed to the stage. ''That's Draco!''

''Malfoy?'' Sky asked as she took a sip of her punch.

''Yes! On stage with Sam.'' And with that, Sky did a spit take.

''WHAT?'' Sky stood up. ''Oh my God!''

''Why?'' Alamela asked.

''We're going to take the masks off when Dumbledore finishes putting all the crowns and tiaras. And when Sam finds out that all night she was spending time with Malfoy, who KNOWS what will happen!'' She explained.

''Ooh, drama! That's going to be fun!'' Alamela said in glee as Sky gave her a questioned look.

* * *

''Now that all of the crowns and tiaras are placed in each and every one of your heads, let us all take off our masks!'' Professor Dumbledore exclaimed as everyone started to take their masks off.

Sam took of hers and rubbed her eyes. ''Ouch, I think I poked my eye.''

''Well, that's intriguing.'' The guys laughed as he was removing his.

Sam's blue orbs went wide as she saw who they guys was.

''MALFOY?'' She screeched.

Draco raised his head to meet hers and was shock out of belief. ''PUCKETT?''

* * *

''Ugh, why did they have to let us force to wear a mask when in the end it will just be removed?'' Hermione whined as she took hers off.

''I know! Its like-''

''RON?'' Hermione exclaimed.

''HERMIONE?'' Ron shouted in shock.

* * *

Carly took her mask in a matter of minutes, excited to see who had asked her to dance. They didn't talk much they just danced. However, when it comes to boys, she is always excited to meet them. She then looked at her dancing partner and was astounded.

''Freddie?'' She asked as her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

''Hey Carly.'' He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Gibby took his plain white mask off of his face and looked at the one he danced with.

''Hey,'' He grinned.

''Hello.'' The girl smiled.

''I'm Gibby.'' He said nonchalantly as he extended his hand.

''Mandy.'' She giggled as she took his in hers and shook it.

''Nice name.'' He smiled.

* * *

Lavender quickly took off her mask rapidly and faced her dancing partner, hoping it was the man of her dreams.

''Crabbe?'' She exclaimed in disgust.

''Brown?'' Crabbe said in utter repulse.

* * *

Alamela giggled as she took off her mask. She then looked at her cousin who was rubbing her eye.

''Stop! You're going to make those red!'' She said as she slapped her hand.

''Ugh! Sometimes I forget about your motherly instincts.'' Sky said begrudgingly.

''Ooh, they already took their masks off!'' Alamela called out as she pointed towards the stage.

Both Sky and Alamela ran towards the middle of the crowd to get a better view. They stood on the stage, Mandy and Neville, Carly and Freddie, Sam and Draco, Ron and Hermione and last but not the least Lavender and Crabbe, all with pure shock and horror plastered on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:**

_PolarPurple_: I is PolarPurple and I is want saying hi. Lol jk, I don't have that bad grammar. That's just a shame to the fanfiction writing world -_-. I hope you liked this chapter, Sky mostly did it; I only edited some grammar mistakes and added few details (aka one full stop).

_SkyLeinz:_ Gonna make this short… THE END! Okay.. that was it. xD THANKS FOR ALL THE FREAKY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK HARD AS ICE! BIGFOOT ROCKS! FLUBBER NUGGETS! FISH SQUEAKS! LILLY PAD THORNS! Okay, what was that? O.o **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN BY THE** **PURPLE POLAR BEAR!** Oh, and the **MASQUERADE PICS** are on **MY** **PROFILE**! :D PEACE! \m/

_**[SkyLeinz] **_&& _**{PolarPurple}**_


End file.
